Noites Brancas Siberianas
by Sid Vicious Was Innocent
Summary: O Cavaleiro de Aquário encontra um garoto com potencial em uma cidade pequena no interior da Sibéria, Rússia. No entanto, ele e todos os Cavaleiros de Atena são ameaçados, após 20 anos, por uma perigosa Deusa do Olimpo, que pretende assassinar todos eles.
1. Chapter 1

- E aí, o que é que vai ser?

Era um dia frio no inverno em uma pequena cidade no interior da Sibéria. Faziam -15 graus centígrados do lado de fora da ourivesaria e Anatolyi tentava negociar um colar de ouro que sua falecida mãe, Irina, havia lhe dado. Era legítimo, mas custava-lhe vender aquilo que era a última lembrança de sua mãe. Depois do trágico destino, quando ela morreu dois anos antes de tuberculose, sua família, que já sofria os efeitos da pobreza, se desestruturou. Seu pai se tornou um alcoólatra violento que deixava Anatolyi e seus irmãos gêmeos Sasha e Misha a própria sorte. Anatolyi, por ser o mais velho de seus irmãos, no alto de seus 14 anos, tomou para si a responsabilidade de tomar conta da família. Naquele dia, Sasha e Misha completariam 7 anos e Anatolyi queria lhes fazer algum agrado.

- Desculpe-me, senhor, mas 1000 rublos é muito pouco. Preciso de mais para poder cuidar de minha família.  
- Isso não é problema meu. Não dou mais que 1000 rublos.  
- Não é justo.  
- Isso aqui não é caridade, são negócios, saia de minha loja.

O ourives vira-se com displicência e volta a polir a prataria que estava disponível no balcão. Anatolyi precisava daquele dinheiro, mas não dava pra receber tão pouco por um objeto tão querido. O ourives estava distraído atrás de seu balcão empoeirado, ignorando a presença de Anatolyi. O dinheiro estava visível, varias notas enroladas de rublos, atrás do vidro engordurado e vários pensamentos contaminavam a cabeça do garoto. Aquele dinheiro... seria suficiente para comprar comida por muito tempo. E seria um preço razoável pelo colar. Mas era a lembrança de sua mãe. O que fazer?

- O que faz ainda aqui, garoto?

O dono do estabelecimento percebeu que Anatolyi ainda estava ali. Também percebeu que, em sua visão, cobiçava o dinheiro atrás do balcão. Com um gesto frio, chama alguém que estava no aposento de trás. Cochicha algo que Anatolyi não pode escutar.

Quem se aproxima é um gigante de mais ou menos dois metros, um monstro se comparado com o franzino Anatolyi. Com um semblante de indiferença se aproxima do menino, o cobrindo totalmente com a sombra. Quando Anatolyi levantava o rosto para ver-lhe o rosto, sua visão enegrece, some por instantes e é jogado no meio da neve do lado de fora do estabelecimento. Um pouco tonto, ergue-se olhando para o gigante, agora já de costas.

- Por que me fez isso?

O gigante o ignorava, já tinha lhe dado as costas. Porém, não ignorou uma forte pancada na nuca. Ao passar a mão no lugar e colocá-la sobre os olhos, viu seu próprio sangue. Ao chão, havia uma pedra. Anatolyi se mantinha imóvel, na mesma posição em que a havia lançado. Seus olhos fixavam-se no rosto do gigante. Este, sem mudar um músculo de sua expressão, olhou novamente para o moleque. Aproximou-se novamente bem devagar.

- Boris, é só um mendigo que veio a loja com intenção de roubar-me. Dê-lhe o que merece, melhor, mate-o de uma vez.

O ourives gritava, agora, da porta da loja, onde fora ao perceber que Boris, seu ajudante, não tinha voltado ainda.

- Roubar? Eu não ia roubar ninguém! Eu nem sequer me movi, por que me julga um ladrão?  
- Vi como olhou para meu dinheiro, seu ladrãozinho de uma figa. Queria me roubar, essa é a verdade!

Antes que Anatolyi pudesse responder novamente sentiu os pés de Boris esmagar os ossos de sua face e, novamente, foi arremessado na neve. Seu rosto doía, seus cotovelos doíam, seu corpo doía. Naquele momento, não havia ninguém na rua, e se alguém testemunhasse aquilo das janelas da vizinhança, apenas acharia que um ladrãozinho estava recebendo o que merece.

Com dificuldade, Anatolyi novamente se levanta.

- Arf... arf... volto... a repetir... eu não tinha a intenção de roubar.

Boris se aproxima de Anatolyi. O menino perdeu um ou dois dentes, seu rosto estava inchado, os cotovelos e joelhos ralados. Com o mesmo olhar impassível, carregou o menino pelo pescoço e se preparava para quebrar-lhe. Não havia testemunhas, e ninguém daria falta de um suposto garoto de rua.

Anatolyi geme tentando respirar. A agonia de ter o pescoço esmagado e ter a respiração bloqueada era insuportável. Mas, em sua mente, ele lutava. Não queria morrer, não podia morrer. Seus irmãos ficariam a própria sorte, ele ainda tinha que cuidar deles. Não, não podia morrer.

Um barulho de ossos quebrando-se ecoa. Anatolyi agora estava deitado no chão.

Porém, Anatolyi se levanta. Não era seu pescoço que tinha quebrado.

Por um instante, o menino foi mais forte que o gigante. Por alguma razão, pôde sobrepujar sua força. Anatolyi estava vivo. Sabia que tinha se livrado do enforcamento, mas não sabia muito bem como. Já de pé, olhava para suas mãos e não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Era como se o universo estivesse correndo por seu corpo.

Eram os braços de Boris que tinham se quebrado, e gemia contidamente com a dor. Porém a dor era menos importante do que tentar entender o que tinha acontecido. Como seus braços se quebraram? Como aquele menino teria forças para isso?

Vendo Boris nessa situação, Anatolyi se encheu de coragem. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, mas era real, ele realmente tinha quebrado os braços dele.

Anatolyi dirige-lhe a palavra:

- Como eu dizia antes, eu não roubei nada. Peço, por favor, que me deixe em paz.

O velho ourives, que havia entrado na loja, dessa vez voltou com um rifle na mão. Antes que Anatolyi esboçasse qualquer reação, o velho disparou e a bala seguia em direção ao cranio de Anatolyi. Com os olhos cerrados, o garoto não pôde ver o que aconteceu.

A bala congelou e caiu no chão antes de atingí-lo. A neve, que caia doce e esparsa, agora caia em forma de cristais. A neve cintilante no céu parece agora jóia brilhando no ar, mas essa beleza também representa o frio e a morte dos seres vivos. O povo do ártico, com uma mistura de terror e orgulho, chama o fenômeno de **pó de diamante.**

Um jovem, com um capuz cobrindo o corpo todo e parte do rosto, se aproxima de Anatolyi. Em frente a ele, lhe dirige a voz, doce e tenro.

- Você está bem?  
- Estou bem. Foi você quem parou a bala, não é?

Boris e o velho se mantinham imóveis, ignorando aquilo que se passava. A essa altura, Boris desistira daquilo. O velho ignorava o que acontecia e novamente apontava a arma. Boris segura o rifle.

- É inútil, Nazar. Não vê que esse garoto não é normal?

Boris dirige-se ao garoto e ao desconhecido.

- Peço perdão pelo inconveniente. Admito minha incapacidade, e digo que fui inconseqüente ao julgar-lhe um ladrão.  
- Do que você está falando, Boris? Ele é apenas um fedelho! Vou matá-lo e vou matar, o seu cúmplice.

Boris ignora e vai embora. Consigo mesmo pensa "Imbecil, não vê que aquele que acaba de chegar é um...

Aquele desconhecido, como em um passe de mágica, deslocou-se de onde Anatolyi estava e arrancou a arma das mãos de Nazar. Nazar não entendeu nada que estava acontecendo, e percebeu que suas mãos haviam congelado, estavam presas dentro de uma grossa cobertura de gelo.

- Ahh.. ahh.. aah.. minhas mãos.

Boris, mais a frente, cai inerte no gelo. Em algum momento que Anatolyi não pode acompanhar, também fora atingido pelo estranho.

- Quem é você? Como pode ser tão forte?

O estranho lhe sorri, mesmo através das sombras de seu capuz. Anatolyi, que até agora resistia aos ferimentos, não suporta mais e cai. O estranha o segura em seus braços e, antes que desmaiasse, sussurra.

- Sou Valentin, um cavaleiro de Atena.


	2. Chapter 2

- Cavaleiro... de Atena...?

Anatolyi não sabia o que significava ser um cavaleiro de Atena. Como não freqüentava a escola, passava um bom tempo na biblioteca municipal lendo sobre o mundo, sobre a História. Mas não se lembra de ter lido nada relacionado a esse respeito. Valentin andou na direção de Anatolyi, caminhou ao seu lado e parou atrás dele. Fechou os olhos e dirigiu-se a Anatolyi.

- Você está bem?

Valentin estica a mão amigavelmente na direção de Anatolyi e deixa seu capuz cair. Os longos cabelos azul-celeste cintilam com a parca luz solar. Era cedo no dia, mas já estava escurecendo, tendo em vista a posição no Circulo Polar Ártico onde se encontrava aquela cidadezinha. Sua pele era alva como a neve.

- Eu agradeço por ter me ajudado, Sr. Valentin. Não consegui entender muito bem o que aconteceu, mas sei que o Sr. me ajudou.

Os dois seguiram andando. Anatolyi voltava para sua casa e Valentin o seguia enquanto conversavam.

- É a função de um cavaleiro prezar pela paz. Em verdade, vim até aqui em uma missão, já que vivo aqui perto.

- O Senhor diz que é um Cavaleiro, que está em missão. O que significa tudo isso?

- Há milhares de anos, os gregos acreditavam que seus deuses assumiam a forma de pessoas e tinham as mesmas emoções e paixões que os seres humanos. Uma das principais divindades era Atena, a deusa da sabedoria, das artes úteis e da guerra defensiva. Símbolo de paz e prosperidade, Atena e seus ideais eram defendidos por poderosos guerreiros, capazes de rasgar os céus com um movimento das mãos e abrir a terra com um pontapé.

- Lembro de ter lido sobre Atena em um livro sobre mitologia grega, mas nunca soube que ela possuía um exército para defendê-la. Quer dizer que o Senhor acredita ser um destes tais guerreiros?

- Anatolyi, você não conseguiu ver, mas pôde sentir. Sentir o poder de um cavaleiro.

- Como sabe o meu nome?

- Como havia dito antes, vim aqui em uma missão. Eu pude ver do que você é capaz, senti a sua cosmo energia, e penso que você poderia me ajudar, se estiver disponível.

- Cosmo energia... deve se referir àquilo que me fez quebrar os braços do tal Boris.

- Vejo que é um garoto muito inteligente, Anatolyi.

- Certo, mas como sabe o meu nome?

- Eu estava bem aqui o tempo todo. Apenas ocultei minha presença.

- Não entendo, eu deveria ter visto. Mas como o senhor tem habilidades sobre-humanas, deve ser capaz de se ocultar dessa forma. Mas é impressionante.

- Você também é capaz de se tornar tão forte como eu. Eu pude avaliá-lo, sei que tem potencial.

- Eu entendo que tais guerreiros sejam úteis na mitologia, mas... por que um cavaleiro de Atena estaria aqui no interior da Rússia?

- Existem certos problemas que as pessoas comuns não conseguem resolver. Nós agimos quando Atena nos solicita, para manter a paz.

- E essa é a missão de vocês?

- Por isso eu estava indagando se você poderia me auxiliar, Anatolyi. Um grande cosmo maligno está prestes a trazer a maldade e a destruição para o mundo. Sua ajuda pode ser útil.

- E Atena existe mesmo? Digo, o senhor disse que os deuses gregos tinham a capacidade de assumir a forma humana. Ela fez isso? É uma humana?

- Ela vive no Santuário, na Grécia, em um lugar escondido desde a Antigüidade. As pessoas comuns não devem saber da existência dos Cavaleiros.

- Entendo. Temo desapontá-lo, mas não posso ajudá-lo.

- Como?

- Eu não pedi para ter essa força, e nem quero tê-la. Tenho meus irmãos para cuidar, não me parece justo abandoná-los como meu pai fez. Tenho que estar junto deles, não andando pela Sibéria ou Grécia defendendo uma deusa pagã que assumiu a forma humana.

Valentin fecha seus olhos. Aponta o dedo para cima bem lentamente.

- Veja, Anatolyi, naquela direção.

- O que tem naquela direção? As estrelas? Está apontando pra uma constelação, é isso?

- Sim.

- Qual constelação é aquela?

- Aquela é a constelação de Cisne. Faz mais ou menos 200 anos que ela não esteve tão brilhante como nesta noite.

- E o que isso quer dizer.

- Nós, os cavaleiros, somos protegidos pelas constelações. Hoje você despertou o seu cosmos, no dia em que as estrelas da constelação de cisne brilharam forte no céu. Vejo que ela é a sua constelação guardiã.

- Mas eu não quero ser um cavaleiro.

- É o seu destino, Anatolyi.

Já em frente de casa, Sasha e Misha vieram receber Anatolyi. Era uma casa simples e pequena em um bairro muito pobre. Os dois garotos franzinos encaravam o estranho e o mediam de cima a baixo. Eles não costumavam receber visita. Sasha se antecipou e expôs a sua curiosidade:

- Quem é você?

- Este é Valentin, Sasha, ele me ajudou e me acompanhou até em casa. Nosso pai já voltou?

- Não - respondeu Misha, ainda estranhando a Valentin que devolveu-lhe um sorriso.

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar, o silencio da noite foi rompido por um forte som estridente que rasgou o céu. Valentin, muito preocupado, manda Anatolyi levar seus irmãos para dentro de casa. Uma bola de luz azulada descia lentamente há mais ou menos 200 metros a frente da casa da família de Anatolyi. Um cosmos maligno emanava daquilo que parecia uma pessoa em chamas. Mas não eram chamas de fogo comum, eram azuladas como o oceano. E o fogo não queimava, mas crescia e se dissipava no ar. Encoberto pelas sombras, de longe disse em tom ameaçador.

- Vim matá-lo, Valentin de Aquário.


	3. Chapter 3

- Cavaleiro... de Aquário? Então Valentin é o Cavaleiro de Aquario?

Sua armadura era negra e diferente das que vestiam os Cavaleiros de Atena. Era uma armadura avermelhada, que lhe cobria quase todo o corpo. Sobre a cabeça lhe cobria um elmo com a forma de um leão. Sua energia transmitia inegavelmente um instinto assassino, como ele mesmo havia anunciado. Aquilo era muito sério. Valentin, com os olhos cerrados, dirige-se ao estranho.

- Essas crianças não tem nada a ver com isso. Peço, por favor, que deixe-os ir.

- De fato, as crianças menores são irrelevantes. Mas não posso garantir que no combate sofram qualquer efeito colateral. Entretanto, aquele não sairá vivo daqui também.

Anatolyi sente um frio percorrer sua espinha. Seu corpo mantem-se paralizado, pois não esperava ser envolvido. Conhecera Valentin hoje e já lhe negara a possibilidade de ser cavaleiro. Seus irmãos lhe abraçavam e lhe seguravam com força, em prantos.

- Mas... quem é você? Por que quer me envolver nisso?

- Não se preocupe, terá uma morte tranquila e rapida. Sou Apostolis de Leo Nemaeus e serei  
o seu algoz e do Cavaleiro de Aquario. Recebi a ordem de matar todos os cavaleiros.

- Jamais deixarei que encoste suas maos em Anatolyi, Apostolis. Você foi enviado pela Deusa Hera, não é verdade?

- Como é, Sr. Valentin? Está dizendo que este é o mesmo Leão de Neméia enviado para matar Hércules na mitologia grega!

- Exatamente. Sou o leão invencível, a terrível fera imortal cuja pele não pode ser ferida por arma ou poder algum. Por essa razão, é melhor que se entreguem e aceitem a morte. Nem mesmo um cavaleiro dourado de Athena pode me deter.

- Mas por que quer me matar? Não sou cavaleiro nem pretendo me tornar um! Nem sou o lendário Hércules!

- Hércules reencarnou nesta época como um dos cavaleiros de Atena, a Senhora Hera transmitiu isto em seu oráculo que nunca mente. Seu cosmos não se manifestou até agora, mas isto é uma certeza. É um absurdo que Atena se rebele contra os desejos do Olimpo e abrigue Hercules em seu Santuário.

- Hércules...? Ele retornou mesmo a Terra... Bom, imagino que foi voce quem assassinou brutalmente meu discípulo Evgeny de Coroa Boreal, um Cavaleiro de Prata.

- Feh...

- Seu discípulo, senhor? Era um... Cavaleiro de Prata?!

- Faz alguns anos que não via Evgeny, porém ele era forte, como os cavaleiros de prata são. Foi encontrado morto em posição defensiva. Recebi uma carta do Santuário para vir até esta cidade, onde ele morava, para averiguar. Pelos relatos que recebi, sua armadura estava completamente destruída e não havia sinais de luta. Foi derrotado com um único e poderoso golpe.

- E assim farei com todos os chamados Cavaleiros de Atena.

- Mano, eu tô com meedoo!!

- Maninho, ele vai machucar você!

- Misha, Sasha, vão para dentro da casa, por favor. Eu ficarei bem.

- Mas irmão!

- É uma ordem! De seu irmão mais velho! Vão!

- Va... vamos, Misha.

Apostolis estava imóvel, bem como Valentin. Parecia que ambos se estudavam, esperando que iniciassem seus ataques. O vento agitava os galhos congelados de uma velha arvore. Da janela da casa de Anatolyi, Sasha e Misha choravam, tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

Valentin tira de suas costas a sua bolsa. Quando ela cai no chão, afunda na neve, como se fosse uma rocha pesada. Apostolis se mantinha impassível. Calmamente abre e revela um baú que reluzia com a lua cheia, encoberta parcialmente por nuvens escuras. Anatolyi pôde ver que aquele baú tinha vários detalhes e desenhos em alto relevo. Ela brilhava como ouro. Aliás, ela era de ouro! Ao centro, um desenho que certamente representava a constelação de aquario.

- É... de ouro... é mesmo de ouro, Sr. Valentin!

- Anatolyi, aqui dentro está a armadura ouro de aquario. Somente doze cavaleiros tem a honra de vestir uma armadura de ouro, as mais fortes dentre todas. Elas correspondem às constelações que estão no caminho do sol, as constelações do zodíaco.

O baú reverbera e se abre. Uma luz forte como a luz solar emana de dentro e revela-se a armadura de ouro de aquario. Como varios raios de luz, ela se veste perfeitamente em Valentin.

- Por favor, Anatolyi, afaste-se.

Os dois guerreiros ainda se mantinham imóveis. Suas energias se espandiam e Anatolyi sentia-se como se estivesse no epicentro de um terremoto. Mas a terra não tremia e ele não conseguia explicar o que realmente estava acontecendo. Sua mente, acostumada a lógica, a razão, estava muito confusa com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

A neve cai em forma de cristais, da mesma maneira como havia caido em frente da ourivesaria mais cedo. A temperatura cai rapidamente. Os cristais, que antes caiam lentamente, começam a acelerar-se. Um gélido vendo esvoaçava violentamente os cabelos longos de Valentin e Apostolis. Em um rápido movimento, ao qual Anatolyi mal pôde perceber, Valentin esmurra o ar a sua frente. Cristais de gelo saem de seu punho e uma forte tempestade se forma a partir de suas maos.

-** Pó de Diamante!**

Anatolyi mal podia segurar-se de pé. Mal podia enxergar Valentin e Apostolis. A intensidade da nevasca chegou ao maximo e, depois, aos poucos, foi diminuindo. Até que cessou e o que se podia ver era Valentin em sua pose de ataque e Apostolis coberto por uma camada grossa de gelo.

Valentin havia criado frio com as mãos. Aquilo impressionava Anatolyi, mas também o assustava. Como poderia um ser humano dominar a temperatura do ambiente? Sem dúvida são muito poderosos os cavaleiros de ouro.

No entanto, aquele poder impressionante não foi suficiente para deter Apostolis. O guerreiro de Hera moveu uma perna, depois a outra, e continuou caminhando na direção de Valentin.

- Você é muito poderoso, Cavaleiro de Aquário. É inegável que este poderoso ar frio pode derrotar qualquer guerreiro. Entretanto, eu fui enviado por Hera e ela tem total confiança em mim e no cumprimento de minha missão.

- Tenho certeza que é muito poderoso. Evgeny era muito poderoso. Mas vejo que um Cavaleiro de Prata não teria chances de vencê-lo.

- E você pode, cavaleiro?

- Eu devo detê-lo. Os deuses não deveriam enviar assassinos para matar aleatoriamente defensores da paz e da justiça. Ou qualquer ser humano.

- Entendo o seu ponto de vista. Porém, é uma blasfêmia o fato de questionar a vontade divina. Mostrarei isso cumprindo integralmente a minha tarefa.

- Como disse, irei detê-lo aqui mesmo. Posso não ser o heroi Hercules, mas é melhor não subestimar o poder de um cavaleiro de ouro.

Apostolis concentra a sua força e novamente surgem chamas azuladas a sua volta. A neve começa a derreter em um diametro bastante largo. Valentin se preparava para receber um golpe bastante poderoso.

- **Fúria do Leão.**

Varios pontos de luz hiper velozes atingem Valentin. Ele se esquiva a uma velocidade muito alta, que ia aumentando proporcionalmente a velocidade de Apostolis, que tambem acelerava seus golpes. Anatolyi mal acreditava que Valentin poderia se mover àquela velocidade. Sem duvida alguma movia-se muito mais rapido que a velocidade do som. Não, ele não conseguira mais acompanha-lo. Seria aquela a velocidade da luz?

Os sons das luzes cortavam o vento e emitiam um som altissimo, ensurdecedor. Como o rugido de um leão em furia. Anatolyi calculava que aquilo poderia ser escutado a quilometros de distancia.

Os zunidos mudaram. Agora parecia que atingiam algo, atingiam o metal da armadura de Valentin. De joelhos, e visivel agora, ele demonstrava ter sido atingido com força. O sangue escorria de sua boca. A sua frente estava Apostolis, pronto para atingi-lo com o derradeiro golpe.

- Mas... quando fez isso, Cavaleiro de Aquario?

Um muro de gelo havia se erguido em frente a Valentin. O golpe de Apostolis havia acertado aquele muro que nem sequer havia arranhado, refletindo perfeitamente a lua no céu.

- Apostolis, este muro de gelo não pode ser destruido. Nem pelos cavaleiros de ouro.

- É mesmo o que acha, Cavaleiro de Aquario?

Por detras de seus cabelos verdes, Apostolis procura algo. Ele tira uma espada de suas costas. Com um golpe rápido ele ataca o muro de gelo.

O muro de gelo construido pelo cavaleiro de aquario que, desde os tempos mitologicos nunca havia sido arranhado, se desfazia em cubos disformes de gelo.

- Como pode ser? Meu muro de gelo... foi destruido... essa espada é poderosissima.

- Morra, Aquário!

- **Pó de Diamante!**

Uma poderosa nevasca de gelo atinge Apostolis. Porém, aquele golpe não havia vindo de Valentin.

Anatolyi havia desferido uma tecnica de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Havia copiado a técnica de Valentin. Uma técnica tão poderosa que obrigou Apostolis a desviar-se.

No entanto, Apostolis nota, alguns segundos depois, que não havia se esquivado totalmente. Sua perna esquerda havia sido congelada.

- Anatolyi, você... você conseguiu copiar minha técnica...

- Sr. Valentin, não posso ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada. Não pude me conter, senti essa força dentro de mim novamente, a cosmo energia. Eu tive que ataca-lo. Não...!

Antes que pudesse continuar, Apostolis surge a frente de Anatolyi e acerta-lhe um soco no estomago. Anatolyi é arremessado varios metros a frente. O sangue derramado de seu corpo forma uma linha no ar, seguindo-o ate a queda, que destroi a velha arvore que parecia assistir aquela luta.

Com a mesma velocidade, Valentin voou na direção dos dois e tentou deter o golpe. E deteve parcialmente, criando uma corrente de ar frio entre o punho de Apostolis e o corpo Valentin. Se não tivesse intervido, certamente o corpo de Anatolyi teria virado poeira estelar. A armadura serve exatamente para proteger o fragil corpo humano dos poderosos golpes dos cavaleiros, e Anatolyi nao tinha proteção alguma.

- Maldito Aquário!

Aproveitando a brecha, Valentin desfere um gancho no queixo de Apostolis. Um poderoso gancho, seguido de uma nevasca ainda mais fria e poderosa que a do pó de diamante. De fato havia desferido um poderoso golpe.

- **Kholodnyi Smerch!**

Valentin arremesa Apostolis para longe, para o alto. A energia de Apostolis sumira completamente. Valentin olhava para o céu, procurando-o. Sumira.

No entanto, era mais urgente que ajudasse o garoto ferido e, Valentin corre em sua direção.

- Anatolyi! Anatolyi, você está bem?


	4. Chapter 4

Anatolyi abre os olhos e sua vista está um pouco escurecida. Percebe que estava deitado, coberto até o pescoço, em sua cama. Consegue identificar os vultos de seus irmãos que o olhavam apreensivos.

- Irmão, você acordou!

Anatolyi sente o estomago e faz cara de dor. Cobre a região com as mãos. Ao abrir os olhos novamente passa a mão direita sobre a cabeça de Misha e a esquerda sobre a cabeça de Sasha.

- Eu estou bem, só um pouco dolorido.

Anatolyi, já sentado, mira Valentin que está no fundo do quarto, encostado na parede, com os braços cruzados e olhos cerrados.

- O que aconteceu com Apostolis?

- Ele sumiu, bem como sua presença. Mas não se preocupe. Você está seguro agora.

Anatolyi volta-se para Misha.

- E nosso pai? Sabe onde está?

- Nosso pai não apareceu. Já são dois dias que ele está sumido.

- Entendo. De qualquer forma, ele sabe se virar sozinho.

- É...

- Anatolyi, devo dizer que você e seus irmãos correm muito perigo ficando aqui. Peço, por favor, que me acompanhem até a minha residência.

Anatolyi permaneceu calado por alguns segundos. Olhava fixamente para Valentin, que permanecia com os olhos fechados. Depois, de uma maneira severa, disse.

- Veja bem: eu sei que é uma boa pessoa, Sr. Valentin, mas devo dizer que esse perigo que se refere só chegou até mim porque o Senhor o trouxe.

- Está enganado.

- Ah é? Por quê?

- Porque Apostolis, ou qualquer um dos guerreiros de Hera, lhe encontrariam muito facilmente, estando eu aqui ou não. Da mesma forma que eu lhe encontrei. Já faz algum tempo que você despertou seu cosmos, não é verdade?

- Refere-se a quando quebrei os braços de Boris?

- Não me refiro apenas àquele evento. Tudo o que aconteceu depois, ou seja, o congelamento da bala e dos braços de Nazar, e também o nocaute de Boris, tudo isso foi mérito seu, por mais que não tenha percebido. Talvez o problema não seja a sua percepção. Creio que não acreditou em si mesmo e em sua capacidade. Naquela ocasião eu não movi um dedo para ajudá-lo, mas parece que você acreditou que fui o responsável por sua salvação. Você é forte e pôde salvar a si mesmo.

- Como? Eu fiz aquilo?

Um filme passou pela cabeça de Anatolyi. Lembrou de alguns fatos extraordinários de sua vida, aos quais sempre considerou que haviam acontecido por questão de sorte. Quando criança havia caído em um poço e, sem saber explicar direito como, havia saído de lá. Em outra ocasião fora atacado por um tigre, mas conseguiu afastá-lo. Lembrou de vários outros acontecimentos.

- Não é a toa que conseguiu copiar o golpe de um Cavaleiro de Ouro olhando apenas uma vez. Mas o mais impressionante é que antes de me conhecer você já possuía a capacidade de criar ar gelado com seu próprio cosmos.

Anatolyi ficou perplexo por alguns segundos. Buscava em sua mente algum momento em que tenha manipulado a temperatura ambiente, mas não conseguia se lembrar, a não ser quando congelara as mãos de Nazar. Aquilo foi perturbador.

- Entendo. Por isso Anatolis quis me matar.

- Sim. Você pode não ser um cavaleiro ainda, mas possui o potencial para se tornar um cavaleiro muito forte. Por isso peço que venha comigo até a minha residência. Principalmente porque seus irmãos devem ficar em segurança.

- Compreendo. Não consigo pensar em nenhuma alternativa, não temos nenhum parente para onde eles possam ir.

- Não apenas isso. Apostolis pode muito bem querer ferir seus familiares para atingi-lo.

- Antes preciso encontrar meu pai.

- Enquanto você esteve desacordado, eu saí pela cidade para procurá-lo. Segui a descrição que seus irmãos me deram e procurei seus rastros. Infelizmente não o encontrei em lugar algum. Não queria te preocupar, mas ele está desaparecido.

- Meu pai sumiu... feh, isso não é uma novidade. Sasha, por favor, me traga um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. Vou deixar um recado para que nosso pai nos encontre.

- Anatolyi, não posso deixar que faça isso. Seu pai correria perigo se nos seguisse. Além disso, facilitaria muito a busca de seu paradeiro para Apostolis.

- É, tem razão. Depois eu dou um jeito de contactá-lo. Não gosto muito da idéia de ir embora com o senhor, mas... partiremos quando?

- Devemos partir agora mesmo. Consegui um trenó, devemos chegar lá em duas horas.

Os quatro partiram em seguida. A neve se acumulava nos telhados das casas conforme seguiam viagem. Depois se notava a ausência de qualquer som no cimo das montanhas, constantemente interrompido pelo vento gelado, que quase cortava o rosto ainda machucado de Anatolyi. O trenó deslizava nas encostas e eles viam passar por ele, cem vezes mais rápido, as árvores ao longe. Mergulhava velozmente naquele manto branco que cobria o chão. Ao longe se podia ver a casa de Valentin, conforme o mesmo havia confirmado, no meio do nada, completamente isolada. Misha e Sasha haviam cochilado no banco de trás. Anatolyi os acorda para avisar que haviam chegado.

- Peço que entrem, por favor.

Anatolyi e seus irmãos entram acanhadamente e logo miram a casa e todos os seus cantos. Não havia muitos móveis e era bem rústica. Não tinha os aparatos da vida moderna.

- Olá meu amor.

- Hã? Não vai me dizer que...

Anatolyi se espantou com a presença de uma mulher ali. Era uma moça de estatura normal e esbelta. Seus cabelos castanho-claros eram longos, porém amarrados, e aparentemente mais curtos que os de Valentin. Vestia um vestido azul claro que lhe cobria até os joelhos. Trajava também botas de carmuça marrom com fivelas pretas e luvas negras nas mãos. Era muito bonita.

- Exatamente, Anatolyi. Essa é minha esposa, Larisa. Este é Anatolyi, o garoto que lhe falei. E aqueles são seus irmãos, Misha e Sasha.

- Como está, Anatolyi? Muito prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Eu estou bem, acho. Muito prazer em conhecê-la também. Nossa. Não tinha passado pela minha cabeça que era casado. Porque, não sei, imaginei que os Cavaleiros não tinham tempo para se dedicar a uma vida normal.

- Bem, quando eu e Valentin nos casamos, havia algum tempo que os Cavaleiros não entravam em guerra. Fomos autorizados pelo Mestre do Santuário a nos casar e, inclusive, foi ele quem realizou o nosso casamento.

- Exatamente. Como você mesmo imaginava, Anatolyi, não é comum Cavaleiros se casarem, porque temos muitas tarefas. Mas como estamos em paz há muito tempo, o Mestre não viu problema nenhum e nos abençoou.

- Esse Mestre, ele é o governante do Santuário?

- Ele está atrás somente de Atena.

Sasha e Misha estavam brincando no tapete da sala até alguns minutos atrás. Sasha ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo e foi ver quem era.

- Pois não?

- Hã? Quem é Você? O que faz aqui na minha casa, garotinho?

- Sou Misha, prazer!

A menina que estava na porta olha por cima da cabeça e vê Valentin. Um sorriso lhe abre sobre o rosto e vai ate lá, correndo e depois saltando sobre ele.

- Papai! Você voltou!

Anatolyi fica embasbacado com aquela cena. Uma menina, aparentemente da mesma idade que ele, e muito bonita por sinal, havia abraçado Valentin e o chamado de pai. Quantos anos Valentin têm? Ele aparenta ser tão jovem.

- Quem são esses aí, pai?

- Raisa, este aqui é Anatolyi e aqueles dois ali são seus irmãos, Sasha e Misha. Eles ficarão aqui em casa por um tempo.

Raisa tinha os cabelos loiros e lisos, bem curtinhos, na altura do ombro. Vestia um casado pesado, gorro e luvas grossas, bem como uma bota de neve. Ela tira o casaco e estava fitando a Anatolyi que estava um pouco acanhado.

- Oi, Raisa. Muito prazer. Desculpe-me se estou causando algum incomodo.

Raisa não respondeu e continuou olhando-o com desconfiança. Anatolyi não sabia mais o que dizer e manteve o sorriso no rosto depois do cumprimento.

- Pai, já vou dizendo que não vou dar meu quarto pra eles.

- Não se preocupe, Raisa. Eu e Anatolyi já estamos partindo de viagem.

- Já vai embora, papai?

- Como assim, Sr. Valentin?

- Lembra-se daquilo que lhe disse sobre a constelação de Cisne? Aliás, voce mesmo pôde notar, com seus próprios olhos. Ela esteve lhe protegendo esse tempo todo.

- Lembro. Mas o que tem isso?

- Os cavaleiros têm um corpo frágil como o de qualquer humano. O que nos protege das nossas técnicas destrutivas são nossas armaduras. Portanto, Anatolyi, se você for merecedor dela, nós vamos agora mesmo tentar buscar a sua armadura. A Armadura de Bronze de Cisne.


	5. Chapter 5

Anatolyi, Valentin e Raisa seguiam até algum lugar ainda não revelado. Raisa havia pedido a seu pai para ir junto com eles, pois alegava estar muito curiosa para ver a Armadura de Bronze de Cisne, que todos julgavam perdida. Seu pai a autorizou e ela veio junto.

Já fazia algum tempo que estavam andando, Anatolyi imaginava que eles estavam andando há mais ou menos quatro horas. Valentin manteve-se calado este tempo todo. Quando Anatolyi virava seu rosto para trás, via que suas pegadas na neve já alcançavam o horizonte. Aquela região da Sibéria era muito acidentada, com muitos montes e paredes de pedra imensas, parcial ou totalmente cobertas pela neve depositada por muitos anos. A tundra, que ocupava todo aquele lugar durante o verão, agora, no inverno, estava quase imperceptível.

Anatolyi, por algumas vezes, olhava para Raisa. Todas as vezes que ele olhava, ela respondia imediatamente com um olhar frio. Anatolyi não conseguia imaginar o que aqueles olhos estavam tentando lhe dizer, o que significava aquele olhar. Como eles estavam só andando, e, aparentemente, ainda faltava muito para chegar ao lugar que Valentin prometeu levar-lhes, resolveu iniciar um diálogo para tentar conhecer melhor Raisa.

- Oi, er... Raisa. Sabe onde seu pai está nos levando? Parece que ele não quer me dizer...

Rompendo aquele clima, de forma bastante natural, Raisa respondeu aquela pergunta, para surpresa de Anatolyi, que se sentiu aliviado.

- Como meu pai disse, vamos até onde está a Armadura de Bronze de Cisne. Eu não sei onde ela está exatamente, somente o meu pai sabe. No entanto, eu sei que ela se encontra no interior de uma imensa parede de gelo eterna.

- Entendo. Você também possui uma armadura, Raisa?

Ela enrijeceu a sua tez e pareceu um pouco tensa com aquela pergunta. Porém, isso durou apenas um instante, mudando, no momento seguinte, para o mesmo rosto de frieza.

- Não. Treinei a vida toda com meu pai, adquiri a força de uma amazona, despertei o meu cosmos e aprendi quase todas as técnicas de meu pai. No entanto, meu pai não me nomeou uma amazona. Você será, provavelmente, o segundo Cavaleiro a ser nomeado por meu pai. O outro foi Evgeny, que treinou comigo e se tornou Cavaleiro de Prata de Coroa Boreal.

Anatolyi sentiu que a situação estava criando certa mágoa em Raisa. Imaginava que ela o estava odiando profundamente. E até concordava que aquilo que estava pra acontecer era uma injustiça. No entanto, inesperadamente, ela lhe mostrou um sorriso que embelezou bastante o seu rosto delicado.

- Não se preocupe, Anatolyi. Tudo dará certo.

Anatolyi ficou confuso com aquela frase. No entanto, antes que pudesse questionar-lhe, Valentin os interrompeu.

- Chegamos, esta é a Parede de Gelo Eterno.

Era um monte não muito alto feito de gelo semi-opaco, como um iceberg sobre a terra. Os raios de sol, que acabaram de aparecer no horizonte, refletiam as luzes e atrapalhavam parcialmente a vista de Anatolyi.

- Se prestarem muita atenção, poderão ver a Armadura de Cisne em seu interior. Para conseguí-la é necessário destruir esta parede.

Anatolyi esforça-se e vê um baú exatamente como ele havia visto na noite do dia anterior, quando Valentin mostrou sua armadura de Aquário. Entretanto, aquele baú era prateado. Em alto-relevo notava-se uma imagem que lembrava um cisne, bastante imponente.

- Sr. Valentin, sei que o que vou dizer agora será um desapontamento para o senhor. No entanto, já havia repetido isso várias vezes antes e não mudei de idéia agora que vi a armadura de Cisne, nem sequer me senti tentado em buscá-la no interior desta parede de gelo.

Valentin permanecia calado, com os olhos fechados. Parecia muito tenso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado e confuso.

- Anatolyi, não consigo compreender. A constelação de Cisne o escolheu, Atena o escolheu. Não se sente honrado? Ademais, como pretende proteger o seu corpo do ataque dos guerreiros de Hera? É o seu destino, por que quer fugir dele?

- Se quer saber, lhe contarei. Não acredito em deuses, não acredito em destino. Eu tenho meu livre arbítrio, eu tenho minhas convicções, eu tenho meus princípios, eu tenho minhas liberdades. Por que vou abandonar tudo isso, vestir essa armadura e me legitimar como servo de um deus grego? Logo aqueles deuses cheios de vaidades, deuses arrogantes, deuses...

- Basta, Anatolyi! Você está blasfemando! Pare com isso ou sofrerá conseqüências.

- Sr. Valentin, não convém querer me calar com ameaças. O fato é que o senhor não pode me obrigar a fazer algo que eu não quero fazer. Pode me julgar estúpido, pode me chamar de inconseqüente. Eu não me importo, tenho total convicção.

Os dois nem perceberam quando Raisa, por trás deles, atacou a parede de gelo eterno com um soco certeiro. Ambos viraram-se com o barulho do ar se deslocando e os punhos da menina acertando a geleira.

E a parede cedeu. Varios cubos de gelo das mais diversas formas foram lançados em todas as direções a uma velocidade impressionante. E lá estava, novamente em contato com o ar, a armadura de bronze de cisne.

Ela conseguiu, ela destruiu a parede ao qual somente o merecedor da armadura conseguiria destruir.

A armadura estava lá no meio do gelo, inanimada, bem diferente da armadura de ouro de aquário quando Valentin a vestiu. Não emanava energia alguma. Muito contente por seu feito, e bastante ansiosa, Raisa gritou para a armadura.

- Vem!

Porém, nada acontecia. O baú sequer se abriu.

- Raisa, você é forte como um cavaleiro, e eu sempre lhe disse isso. Porém, esta armadura não é sua. A armadura de cisne não a protegerá.

- Mas... isso é impossível! Eu destruí a parede, ela é minha!

- Não é essa a lógica, Raisa. Você deve merecer a armadura, ela deve reconhecê-la como sua dona.

- Sr. Valentin, da mesma forma que ela não aceitou Raisa como sua dona, ela também não me aceitou tampouco. Por isso, nem se eu quisesse, não poderia vesti-la. E jamais a vestirei, porque vesti-la seria o símbolo de minha resignação, significaria que eu aceitei me tornar servo dos caprichos de uma deusa pagã. Uma máquina irracional de batalha, um mero instrumento descartável. Sou um ser humano, renego a isso.

O baú da armadura se abre e mostra um objeto em forma de um cisne. No entanto, muito diferente da armadura de aquário da outra vez, esta armadura mostrava um cosmos agressivo, demonstrava ódio. E esse cosmos estava voltado para Anatolyi. Nesse momento, Valentin cerrava com muita força seus pulsos e rangia os dentes. Seu cosmos estava tão irritado como a armadura de Cisne. Raisa estava muito confusa com o que estava acontecendo.

Anatolyi instintivamente virou-se de costas. Havia sentido uma cosmos energia diferente.

Atrás dele havia um objeto também, sobre a neve, com um baú recém aberto. Era também uma armadura de cisne. Outra armadura de cisne? Essa armadura era diferente da outra que estava na parede de gelo.

Essa armadura era negra. Uma armadura em forma de um cisne negro. O objeto se desmancha e se veste em Anatolyi.

- O que significa isso? Que armadura é essa?

Valentin olha para Anatolyi com um olhar furioso. As veias de seus olhos se mostravam vermelhas em seus globos oculares, bem como saltando a testa e os braços. Uma violenta nevasca se forma e Anatolyi se mantem de pé com muito esforço.

- IDIOTA! ANATOLYI, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!

Valentim destrói com seu cosmos o que havia sobrado da parede de gelo eterno e o baú com a armadura de cisne cai aos pés de Raisa. Ainda em seu acesso de fúria, esmurra violentamente o chão. Um terremoto treme toda a terra. Os cisnes que voavam nos céus ficaram agitados e começaram a voar para direções aleatórias, totalmente desorientados. Uma fenda no chão se abre e vai parar próxima aos pés de Anatolyi. Raisa fica assustada, pois nunca viu o seu pai assim.

- VOCÊ, ANATOLYI, AO RENEGAR ATENA, SE TORNOU UM PÁRIA! UM CAVALEIRO NEGRO! IDIOTA!

Valentin suspende o seu cosmos. Ele está muito decepcionado, mas não convém a um cavaleiro de ouro demonstrar sua raiva dessa forma. Recuperou a compostura e virou o rosto.

- O que quer dizer isso?

Raisa, agora mais calma, porém preocupada, se prontificou a respondê-lo.

- Anatolyi, os Cavaleiros Negros são pessoas ambiciosas que lutam por interesses pessoais. São cavaleiros renegados pelo Santuário e por Atena. Não o conhecia ainda direito, mas esperava algo totalmente de você.

- Anatolyi, entenda que eu, como Cavaleiro de Ouro, terei obrigação de destruí-lo, caso receba tal ordem do Santuário. Você tinha potencial, poderia ter se tornado um cavaleiro de Atena. Mas preferiu lutar por interesses próprios e foi amaldiçoado com uma armadura negra.

- Pois eu digo que essa armadura me veio a calhar, já que agora poderei, ao menos, me proteger com ela. E a minha família, se for o caso. E, além de tudo isso, não tenho obrigação alguma com Atena ou qualquer outro deus. Ou com ninguém.

- Hahaha que decepção, Cavaleiro de Aquário!

Um vulto surge do oeste, um cosmos maligno, conhecido dos dois cavaleiros. Era Apostolis quem retornava, tão imponente como da outra vez. As chamas que saiam de seu corpo refletiam-se na neve e mudava a cor do ambiente. O Guerreiro Leo Nemaeus, no entanto, trazia um cadáver, segurando-lhe a cabeça e arrastando seu corpo na neve.

- O seu querido aprendiz renegou a Atena e negou-se a serví-la. Isso é patético, uma grande humilhação. Uma vergonha.

- Apostolis... Decerto, não esperava que tivesse morrido com meus ataques.

- Eu nunca morreria com seus ataques, não seja ingênuo.

Apostolis ergue o cadáver, segurando-o com uma mão, pelo crânio, mostrando sua face para Valentin.

- Diga-me, o que significa isso, Valentin? É alguma brincadeira de mau gosto?

Valentin sabia muito bem quem era aquele.

- Este é Kyriakos, Cavaleiro de Prata de Hércules.

- Exatamente!

Pacientemente, Apostolis larga aquele cadáver no caminho e se aproxima lentamente de Valentin.

- Não vai me dizer que mandaram este cavaleiro para se sacrificar, é isso? O Santuário, por acaso, acha que eu sou um idiota para confundir o lendário Hércules reencarnado com um mero cavaleiro de prata protegido por uma constelação que apenas o representa?

- O Mestre do Santuário sabe muito bem que Kyriakos era apenas um cavaleiro de prata, jamais o confundiria com Hércules reencarnado. Por mais que a constelação de Hercules represente o poder do mesmo, o poder de um Cavaleiro vem de Atena, não de Hercules.

- E volto eu ao início e lhe pergunto se isso é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. Ou acaso vocês do Santuário julgam-me um idiota? Ou fraco demais a ponto de ser derrotado por um cavaleiro de prata?

- Imagino eu que quem enviou Kyriacos para a morte foi algum dos generais subalternos ao Grande Mestre. Aparentemente sem o aval do mesmo, que certamente enviaria um Cavaleiro de Ouro ao invés de um Cavaleiro de Prata.

- Cavaleiro de ouro, de prata. Poderia mandar todos os 88 cavaleiros de Atena lutarem contra mim. Eu empilharei todos os seus cadáveres no Santuário de Atena.

- Não se esqueça que Hércules é um dos 88 Cavaleiros.

- Pouco me importa. Matarei Hercules e me vingarei da derrota nos tempos mitológicos.

Apostolis abre as mãos e mostra a ele os cinco dedos, um a um, conforme cita os nomes:

- Coroa Boreal, Hercules, Lince, Peixe Astral e Unicórnio. Cinco cavaleiros mortos até agora por mim. E nesse momento matarei o primeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro.

Apostolis, com um sorriso de confiança no rosto, olhava com deboche para Valentin. Num momento depois, vira o rosto e olha para Anatolyi.

- Querem saber por que tive que me ausentar na outra luta?

- Não me interessa, Guerreiro de Hera. Não tenho mais o que conversar com você. Cessarei suas matanças sem sentido neste momento.

- Acalme-se, Aquário. O que direi é muito interessante. No exato momento da luta, Hera me chamou com extrema urgência. O oráculo havia transmitido uma informação valiosíssima e eu deveria me inteirar naquela mesma hora.

- Por acaso descobriram quem é a reencarnação de Hércules?

Anatolyi, Raisa e Valentin ficam apreensivos. Apostolis move sua mão e aponta para Anatolyi. Este toma um susto. Mas antes que especulasse qualquer coisa, Apostolis passou a sua informação.

- Você é forte demais para um aprendiz de cavaleiro, forte demais para alguém que nunca teve um treinamento sequer. O seu cosmos é inato, provém da alma que está portando. Você não é um humano comum, sequer um Cavaleiro Comum.

Valentin e Raisa olham com uma tremenda surpresa para Anatolyi. Valentin, particularmente, estava muito espantado.

- Não, ele não é a reencarnação de Hércules, caso seja isso que estão pensando. Porém, ainda assim tenho um motivo muito especial para matá-lo. O que o oráculo revelou é que esse garoto é a reencarnação de um herói divino de Tebas, famoso por, em parceria com Hércules, completar os Doze Trabalhos. Este garoto é a reencarnação do filho de Iphicles e Automedusa, sobrinho de Hercules. Este garoto é, na verdade, a reencarnação de Iolaus.


	6. Chapter 6

Anatolyi mirava os olhos de Apostolis, mas, na verdade, parecia olhar para o nada. Sua boca estava um pouco aberta. Gotas de suor corriam por sua testa, mesmo com aquela temperatura fria. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levemente erguidas e os olhos bem abertos. Suas mãos tremiam.

- Eu sou um herói reencarnado? Impossível, deve haver algum engano.

Raisa estava confusa com todos os eventos e informações novas. A tão cobiçada armadura de Cisne, a qual esperava ter a chance de trajar por tanto tempo, havia escolhido um garoto que, por sua vez, rejeitou a armadura. Deveria haver alguma forma de conseguir a aceitação da armadura, afinal era apenas uma armadura de bronze, e Raisa sempre jurou defender Atena. Talvez o que lhe faltava seria uma nova demonstração da sua cosmo-energia. Talvez se ela lutasse com aquele guerreiro, ela poderia ser nomeada uma amazona.

Apostolis, que tinha sua atenção voltada para Iolaus, confirmou a informação que trazia. Seus lábios estavam arqueados do lado esquerdo de sua face, demonstrando total desprezo e o rosto um pouco inclinado para trás.

- Não há engano nenhum, garoto. O oráculo não mente.

- Impossível. Eu tenho pleno controle na minha vida, tenho consciência própria, não, eu sou diferente. Isso está errado.

Apesar das evidências, Anatolyi estava em negação. Realmente, ele tinha potencial além do que qualquer humano comum e capacidade de evolução e crescimento do cosmos semelhante ou até superior a dos cavaleiros. No entanto, ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Além de tudo isso, a armadura negra o havia protegido, prova máxima de que não possui a pureza de espírito e reverência aos deuses de um herói grego.

Todos os pensamentos de Anatolyi foram interrompidos, como se os houvessem lido.

- Não se preocupe. Terá muito tempo para tentar encontrar sentido na sua vida e refletir sobre como as coisas deveriam ser no outro mundo.

Valentin se põe a frente de Apostolis e o olhava de forma severa.

- Espere. Eu sou o seu adversário, Apostolis. Não encostará um dedo em Anatolyi sem antes me derrotar.

O Guerreiro Nemaeus Leo apenas cerra os olhos. Em seguida, demonstrou mais ainda sua indiferença.

- Está bem, Cavaleiro de Aquário. De fato, eu já imaginava que fosse proteger seu discípulo, mesmo tendo ele se tornado um cavaleiro negro, e trouxe reforços, de maneira que ele não fuja daqui durante nosso combate.

- Reforços?

- Venham Harpias!

Do céu, se escutam silvos ao longe, vários deles. O barulho de asas cortando o vento se aproximava na altitude, por entre as nuvens acinzentadas que cobriam os céus. Cada vez mais se aproximavam. Através de um dos feixes de luz do sol, que conseguiam atravessar as nuvens em direção a neve abaixo da tundra, surgem três meninas, adolescentes como Raisa e Anatolyi.

Elas possuíam asas enormes que saltavam de suas costas e armaduras idênticas, porem de cores diferentes. As três voavam como se estivessem traçando a forma de mechas de cabelo imaginárias que faziam uma imensa trança no céu. Junto com o vento, que esvoaçou o cabelo de todos, as três pousam atrás de Valentin e a frente de Raisa e Anatolyi. Uma delas vira parcialmente o rosto para Apostolis.

- Estamos ao seu dispor, mestre Apostolis.

- Aelo, Ocípite e Celeno, prestem bastante atenção. O menino é a reencarnação de um semi-deus e veste uma armadura negra. No entanto, não despertou seu poder e nunca foi treinado para combates. A menina foi treinada por um Cavaleiro de Ouro e possui, aparentemente, a força de uma amazona de bronze. Porém, foi rejeitada pela Armadura de Cisne. Imagino que não terão problema algum em derrotá-los.

Olhando por cima de seus ombros, demonstrando certa tensão, Valentin olha para as três harpias. Sabe que seria muito difícil conseguir lutar contra quatro guerreiros ao mesmo tempo. Ele se vira para Anatolyi e fala de forma séria.

- Anatolyi, não poderei te ajudar dessa vez. E, agora que se tornou um cavaleiro negro, talvez eu não o ajude nunca mais.

Anatolyi entende perfeitamente o que Valentin lhe disse. Sentiu como se tivessem, nesse momento, rompido os laços. Anatolyi sente muito, já que não considerava ter feito algo que magoasse pessoalmente a Valentin. No entanto, entende que os Cavaleiros não são dados a impor seus gostos pessoais sobre seus princípios, e que por isso, faz todo sentido esse rompimento.

Valentin agora vira para sua filha. Suas pálpebras se erguem e seu olhar se torna perdido. Demonstrava certa melancolia.

- Raisa, eu não queria que se tornasse uma amazona, apesar de tê-la treinado para tal. Não queria que morresse em combate, gostaria que tivesse uma vida normal. Agora que estamos em uma nova guerra, posso perceber que tê-la treinado foi uma decisão sensata.

- Pai, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas o senhor não pode querer escolher o que devo ser. Sabe muito bem que eu quero ser uma Amazona e proteger Atena. E o Senhor sabe muito bem que sou forte e merecedora de tal título. Por que se põe em meu caminho?

Valentin abaixa um pouco a cabeça e percebe o quão tolo foi. Escolheu alguém que julgava ter potencial para se tornar o Cavaleiro de Cisne e que, no final, acabou frustrando suas esperanças e renegando Atena e a armadura sagrada. Por outro lado, negou à sua filha, que tanto quis ser uma Amazona, a honra que sempre quis: a de se tornar a Amazona de Cisne.

- Raisa, eu sou o Cavaleiro a quem Atena confiou a escolha do próximo Cavaleiro de Cisne. Antes dessa escolha a armadura não pode vestir-se em ninguém. Neste momento eu tomei uma nova decisão. Vá, Armadura de Cisne!

A Armadura de Cisne brilha em uma forte luz azul. O objeto se separa em várias partes: botas, saiote, peitoral, ombros, braços e tiara. Todas elas, uma a uma, vão em direção a Raisa e a vestem.

Raisa agora é a Amazona de Cisne.

Ela olhava para suas mãos e braços, agora revestidos pela armadura, com um certo sorriso contido. Apesar de rejubilar-se em seu interior, sabia que aquele não era o momento para tal. Uma das Harpias, a com armadura azul, se aproximava.

- Feh... não pense que o fato de estar vestindo uma armadura de bronze mudará o resultado de nosso iminente combate. Eu, Aelo, a Harpia, serei a sua adversária.

A harpia de armadura verde vai em direção a Anatolyi.

- Irmã, então ficarei com o Cavaleiro Negro. Sou Ocípite, a Harpia.

A terceira, de armadura negra, mantém-se atrás das suas irmãs e de costas para o cavaleiro de Aquário.

Apostolis e Valentin já sabiam, parcialmente, a capacidade um do outro. Já sabiam o que esperar do adversário. Neste momento, ambos liberavam uma energia imensa, de forma a demonstrar ao outro o quão forte são.

Valentin avança contra Apostolis e soca seu rosto. O Leão tenta desviar, mas sente ser atingido de raspão. Ele segura o braço do Cavaleiro de Ouro, que tenta resistir ao puxão, mas tem suas pernas atingidas por um chute e perde o equilíbrio.

Apostolis aproveita-se do impulso da queda e arremessa Aquario no ar. No segundo em que soltava Valentin, este, com o braço livre conseguiu tocar os braços de Apostolis.

Valentin tentava conter o impulso do arremesso, de forma a cair de pé. Os braços de Apostolis se congelavam aos poucos, das mãos aos ombros.

- O quê?!

- **Pó de Diamante!**

O vento frio sopra violentamente contra o corpo de Apostolis, que recebe em cheio o ataque. O Guerreiro ainda consegue liberar os seus braços do gelo e defender parcialmente o golpe, agora de joelhos. O sangue escorre de sua boca.

Ocípite voa rapidamente para cima de Anatolyi, que mal a vê acertar-lhe um potente soco no rosto com o punho direito, um segundo com o esquerdo e uma forte joelhada no estômago, que faz com que o cavaleiro negro vomite uma grande quantidade de sangue e sua vista embaçe.

Anatolyi gira no ar enquanto cai, de forma a ver a harpia de perfil, e olha nos olhos da Harpia. Seu punho corta o vento enquanto lança seu golpe.

- **Pó de Diamante!**

A Harpia se esquiva facilmente e, após Anatolyi cair de costas no chão, vai para cima dele para pisoteá-lo. Anatolyi gira no chão, enquanto uma cratera se abre do seu lado.

O Cavaleiro Negro segura a perna da harpia e, concentrando toda a sua energia, tenta congelá-la ao chão.

- É inútil, seu vento gelado é ridículo se comparado ao do Cavaleiro de Aquário. Solte a minha perna. Mas... o quê?

Apesar de tudo o que a Harpia disse, Anatolyi congelou seu pé esquerdo no chão. E ela não conseguia soltá-lo. Ele se levanta.

- Não me subestime, sua maldita.

E cospe uma última porção de sangue que ainda estava em sua boca enquanto olha para a Harpia tentando soltar-se do chão.

- É você quem não deve me subestimar, cavaleiro negro. Morra! **Elevação Célere!!!**

Anatolyi rapidamente sente uma poderosa ventania o erguer do chão, como se estivesse vindo do solo. O Cavaleiro Negro é arremessado para o alto perpendicularmente ao solo, muito rapidamente, até os céus, enquanto sofre severos ataques no interior daquele cilindro de ar. Sua pele sofre diversas escoriações e ele é muito ferido antes de ser violentamente jogado ao solo.

Levantando-se com dificuldade, ele vê a harpia se livrando somente agora do gelo e, novamente, voando em sua direção. A única imagem que Anatolyi vê é a da perna da harpia acertando seu queixo e o fazendo rodopiar no ar, caindo vários metros a frente.

Um pouco mais atrás de Ocípite, Raisa não estava olhando para Aelo, a sua adversária, mas sim para a terceira harpia, Celeno.

- Não se preocupe, Amazona. Celeno não se intrometerá neste combate, será só eu e você.

- Saia da minha frente, Aelo, você não é páreo para mim.

A harpia gargalha muito alto, consumindo todo o ar dos seus pulmões.

- Acha mesmo que só porque vestiu uma armadura de bronze será mesmo páreo para mim? Está delirando.

- Você não seria adversária para mim nem se eu estivesse nua.

- Veremos, Amazona de Cisne! **Fúria de Trovões!**

Vários raios saim da mão da harpia conforme ela apontava a palma de suas mãos para Raisa. Todos eles seguiam em direção da Amazona de Cisne, um após o outro.

Raisa olhou para o primeiro raio, com bastante atenção. No instante final ela se esquivou do primeiro deles, movendo o seu corpo para o lado. No momento seguinte ela se esquiva calmamente do segundo enquanto avança e vai desviando de todos os outros.

A harpia range os dentes, se desesperando e lançando cada vez mais raios. Porém, nenhum consegue atingir Raisa, que agora estava a menos de 3 metros da harpia. A Harpia deu dois passos para trás, mas já era tarde.

Raisa estava com seu nariz a alguns centímetros do da harpia e, subitamente, pois as palmas das mãos na região das orelhas da harpia, segurando sua cabeça, e desferiu-lhe um violento golpe com a cabeça.

Desnorteada, ela põe a mão na região do golpe e mantém-se alguns segundos apertando o lugar onde sentia muita dor. Ergue a cabeça e procura a Amazona, não a encontrando até olhar para os céus.

- **Trovão Aurora Ataque!**

E essa foi a última visão de Aelo, a Harpia. Ela morre em seguida.


	7. Chapter 7

A harpia Aelo fora coberta completamente pelo ataque de Raisa, mal podendo enxergá-la por detrás dos grandes pedaços de neve e gelo que caíram violentamente vindos de onde estava sua adversária. Não houve tempo para tentar esquivar-se ou defender-se, restando apenas recuar o pouco que pôde, recebendo toda a ofensiva abertamente.

No instante seguinte, Aelo estava no chão, sem vida, coberta quase que totalmente pela neve. Sua pele estava pálida, sua armadura praticamente destruída. Seu rosto expressava tão somente a surpresa. Aparentemente não teve tempo de sentir o terror da morte se aproximando.

Ocípite olhava para Raisa e tentava entender de onde havia vindo tanto poder. Esquecera, inclusive, do combate, aparentemente terminado, com o Cavaleiro Negro. Sua atenção estava voltada para a Amazona de Cisne que, imponente, aterrissava no chão. Pernas semi-flexionadas, corpo inclinado para frente, olhos cerrados. A harpia estava distraída, tentando explicar mentalmente o porquê de uma amazona de bronze possuir tamanha força.

- Preste atenção no seu combate.

Raisa não só percebeu que estava sendo encarada por Ocípite, como também percebeu que Anatolyi havia se erguido novamente.

Agora era o momento de lutar contra a terceira harpia.

- Não sou tão descuidada como Aelo.

- Isso não me interessa.

- Que seja. Sinta na pele o preço de sua arrogância.

Ondas negras circundam Celeno e se espalham pelo ar, como o efeito de uma pedra que cai em um lago. Essas ondas escurecem o ambiente e seguem em linha reta até o horizonte.

Raisa não espera ser atacada e avança velozmente contra a harpia, tentando acertar-lhe com um chute.

Celeno defende com uma das mãos. Com a outra, a que gerava as ondas, ela acumulava uma bola de energia púrpura.

- **Arrebatamento das Trevas**!

Aproveitando a proximidade da Amazona de Cisne, Celeno a atinge no estomago. Com o impacto, o cenário escurece por alguns instantes, como se toda a iluminação natural houvesse sumido, e Raisa é lançada para o alto.

Raisa não pôde calcular a força daquele impacto. Sente seu corpo paralisar-se. Não podia mexer um dedo.

Caiu violentamente no chão, formando um buraco com alguns metros de profundidade.

- Que tipo de amazona é você que ataca diretamente sem saber a força do inimigo?

Raisa ergue bem devagar as costas, sentando com dificuldade no chão. Cambaleia um pouco a coluna e, com as duas mãos na neve, apóia-se no chão. Ergue o queixo e olha para Celeno com um sorriso no rosto.

- Do que está rindo?

- Eu não estava só atacando, estúpida. Olhe ao seu redor.

- Mas o quê?

Círculos de gelo giravam em torno de Celeno. Ela não podia se mover, por mais que se esforçasse.

- Não adianta, você está presa no **Koliso**.

Raisa achou que havia suportado o golpe. No entanto, ela sente o corpo doer, e cobre o estomago com as mãos. Cai no chão, sofrendo as conseqüências do golpe sofrido.

- De que adianta me prender? Eu lhe feri mortalmente. Basta apenas me livrar desta técnica para acabar com sua vida, amazona.

Raisa ergue-se do chão e, de pé, cambaleia na direção de Celeno.

- Não terá tempo para se libertar.

O Cavaleiro Negro havia apanhado um bocado desde que imergira neste universo da Cavalaria Pagã. Já estava cansado, era hora de revidar de alguma forma. No entanto, agora que possuía uma armadura, pôde notar que as técnicas aplicadas contra ela não surtiam tanto efeito como antes. Somou a isso a possibilidade de estar evoluindo na compreensão e domínio daquilo que chamavam de cosmo. Concluiu que, após tantas surras, se tornou mais experiente e que talvez agora fosse a hora de provar que realmente era forte.

Ocípite, que antes encarava Raisa, agora voltava seus olhos para Anatolyi. O garoto estava de pé novamente, apesar de ter lançado uma técnica mortal. Apesar da perplexidade, ela ainda era mais forte que um mero cavaleiro negro sem treinamento. Entretanto, ele era o receptáculo de um semideus ainda não desperto. Se demorasse demais para derrotá-lo, poderia despertar completamente.

Sem perder mais tempo, novamente a harpia tentou um ataque frontal. Emitindo um grito terrível ela voava e planava contra Anatolyi a uma velocidade próxima ao mach 1, talvez mais rápido. Seus punhos preparavam para desferir um poderoso soco ao qual ela julgava ser suficiente para esmigalhar os ossos do cavaleiro.

- Morra!

Anatolyi saltou.

Ocípite travou seu impulso, com um forte impacto no ar, e tentou virar seus punhos para o novo espaço que Anatolyi ocupava no ar. Era tarde

Com o joelho, ele atingiu o queixo da harpia. O belo rosto juvenil se deformava enquanto seu corpo era lançado, dando uma volta quase completa no ar. Ela cai um pouco mais a frente, de costas e asas no chão.

Põe a mão na boca. Lágrimas caem involuntariamente de seus olhos. O sangue escorre por entre os dedos e três dentes são cuspidos de sua boca.

Sem que ela percebesse, Anatolyi senta sobre o ventre da harpia e olha de perto o estrago que fez. Ocípite se revolta e tenta derrubá-lo de cima dela, mas estava presa em uma posição de submissão.

Anatolyi admirava-lhe o rosto destruído, com um olhar de desprezo.

- Nunca imaginei que algum dia esmigalharia dessa forma o rosto de uma menina. Mas não tenho remorso algum. Você tentou me matar.

Vermelha de fúria, Ocípite tenta erguer-se com Anatolyi sobre ela. Não consegue, e nem suas asas lhes são úteis, pois estão presas as pernas do Cavaleiro Negro. Ela estava à mercê de Anatolyi.

A harpia tenta acertar socos em Anatolyi, mas aquela posição humilhante em que se encontrava a impedia de acertar golpes certeiros, possibilitando ao Cavaleiro Negro, enfim, segurar-lhe os braços e prendê-la de vez.

Estava completamente presa e não conseguia soltar-se.

- O que foi? Nunca foi contida desta forma por um homem?

- Me solte, miserável!

Ela tentava de todas as formas liberar as pernas, braços e asas. Era impossível. Era uma perfeita técnica de submissão.

- Maldito! Maldito! Solte-me! Você não pode me humilhar assim! Eu sou uma harpia!

A harpia cerrava os olhos e as lagrimas continuaram a cair. Ela, uma experiente guerreira, temida desde os tempos mitológicos, não podia mover-se. Também não era atacada.

- Você até que era bonitinha antes de eu ter destruído seus dentes. Mas eu sei que, por trás deste rostinho de ninfa existe um monstro horrível.

A harpia bufava. Seus seios se contraiam para frente e para trás, conforme arqueava e recuava o tórax. O suor lhe escorria pelo rosto. Anatolyi fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, está livre agora.

Anatolyi sai de cima dela. Rapidamente Ocípite ergue-se do chão e avança em fúria para matá-lo.

- Miserável!

Não pôde mais seguir em frente.

A mão direita de Anatolyi segurava-lhe a face. Aquela reação durou apenas alguns instantes, largando o local e afastando alguns passos.

- O que foi que você...

A harpia não pôde completar a frase. Seu rosto cobriu-se com uma camada de gelo. Um gelo opaco e escuro.

Ela arranhava aquela mascara e nada acontecia. Seus dedos apenas deslizavam pelo gelo. Era duro demais. Ela não conseguia enxergar através daquilo. Pior: ela não conseguia respirar.

Ocípite tenta cravar suas garras no gelo e nada consegue. Desespera-se com a situação. Ergue vôo e plana em espiral para o céu. Em seguida cai de costas no chão e bate as pernas e braços como uma barata.

- Não adianta. A **Máscara de Gelo **não só congela a face, como todo o aparelho respiratório. Morrerá da forma mais terrível: por sufocamento.

A harpia continua a debater-se no chão. Com o pouco de força que restou, aparentemente tenta atacar Anatolyi. Mas não tem a mínima noção de onde ele está. E acaba, apenas por gastar inutilmente as forças que lhe restam.

Por fim, ela cai de bruços no chão. Tenta arrastar-se, quase que pedindo por clemência. Mas não conseguia emitir som algum. Por fim, ela para de se mexer.

Estava morta.

Valentin, agora, estava defendendo a **Fúria do Leão**, que Apostolis havia lançado.

Os milhões de golpes, seguidos por sons altíssimos de ar se rasgando, como rugidos de um leão, eram aparados um a um.

- Não adianta, sabe muito bem que um golpe não funciona duas vezes contra um Cavaleiro.

Apostolis percebe que o Cavaleiro de Aquário havia mesmo assimilado seu mais poderoso golpe.

- Nesse caso, encontrarei uma forma alternativa de matá-lo.

- Não. Este combate encerra-se agora.

- Como?

Valentin havia erguido os punhos para o céu. Apostolis encarava aqueles movimentos e percebia que não era o Pó de Diamante, nem o Trovão Aurora que a Amazona de Cisne havia lançado há pouco tempo.

Por trás de Valentin aparecia uma imagem de uma mulher com um jarro na mão. Conforme o jarro se movia, os punhos do cavaleiro também se inclinavam para frente. Com os dedos entrelaçados agora apontados para o Leão de Nemeia, o Cavaleiro de Aquário lança seu mais poderoso golpe.

- **Execução Aurora!**

Um feixe de luz atinge em cheio Apostolis. Coberto por raios elétricos, que percorrem seu corpo, e uma neblina gelada, o Leão é lançado para o alto e cai na vertical, com a cabeça em direção ao solo.

Parecia o fim de Apostolis.

No entanto, Valentin percebe que o adversário havia lançado algo em sua direção. Ele havia lançado sua espada.

A arma voava quase a velocidade da luz. Valentin pôde esquivar-se a tempo.

Mas não o suficiente.

O objeto passou próximo ao seu pescoço, cortando-lhe de raspão a jugular.

O sangue esguichava de seu corpo, saindo a uma pressão assustadora. Sua armadura é banhada em sangue, enquanto tenta inutilmente cobrir o local da ferida com as mãos. Logo, um grande perímetro a sua volta estava coberto de sangue.

Raisa, que naquele momento ia desferir o último golpe em Celeno, vira-se desesperadamente para o seu pai.

- Papai!

Valentin cai no chão, coberto por seu próprio sangue. Raisa o segura e, usando seu cosmos, tenta estancar o sangramento com uma técnica curativa, antes que seja tarde.

Neste momento, Celeno consegue livrar-se do Koliso.

- Agora vou acabar com você, Amazona.

Prontamente, Anatolyi surge em sua frente.

- Não. Agora eu sou seu adversário.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Aquela parecia ser a mais forte e prudente das três harpias. Pelo que Anatolyi pôde acompanhar do princípio da luta de Raisa contra Celeno, ela não parecia ser temerária como Aelo nem orgulhosa como Ocípide. De fato, Celeno encarava seriamente o Cavaleiro Negro e parecia analisar com muita propriedade cada movimento ou intenção.

- Sinto interromper o combate, mas agora Raisa parece estar ocupada com assuntos mais importantes.

Celeno continuava séria ao olhar Anatolyi nos olhos, como se buscasse seus mais íntimos segredos, o que estava escondido em sua alma. Anatolyi estava um pouco incomodado com aquilo. Parecia que agora seria um combate muito mais sério.

- Se quer dizer alguma coisa, diga de uma vez.

- Notei que desenvolveu muito bem os seus poderes, Cavaleiro Negro, eu posso senti-los. Portanto, concluí que a única forma de vencê-lo é usando todas as minhas forças. É um adversário de valor e levarei este combate a sério.

A harpia, novamente, cria em sua mão direita a mesma bola de energia púrpura. Como chamas que queimavam sua mão, porém sem causar-lhe queimaduras. O ambiente, ao redor, se escurecia com sua técnica.

Celeno corre na direção de Anatolyi, com a mão recolhida, como se acumulasse poder. E de fato, as chamas cresciam conforme ela se aproximava, alcançando uma dimensão imensa. O Cisne Negro pôde ver o golpe lançado contra Raisa antes, de relance. Mas este agora parecia ser muito mais forte. Celeno queria mesmo matar Anatolyi, sem dar-lhe chance alguma de defender-se.

No entanto, Anatolyi não pensava em se defender ou se esquivar. Ele ia atacá-la ao mesmo tempo. Sua cosmo energia aumentava e se acumulava nas mãos. O ambiente, que antes havia se escurecido, agora estava completamente negro. Nada podia ser visto, a não ser as silhuetas de Anatolyi e Celeno.

- Morra, Cisne Negro! **Arrebatamento das Trevas!**

- Suas trevas são poderosas. Mas eu também posso controlar a escuridão, e tenho certeza que sou mais competente nisso. Receba a minha **Nevasca das Trevas!**

Por alguns segundos, tudo esteve em silêncio. O vento gelado atravessava o campo de batalha, assoviando calmamente. O som do cosmos de Raisa, tentando curar seu pai, voltou a ecoar. O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte, diminuindo a pouca luz que recém havia retornado.

Cisne Negro e a Harpia estavam um de costas para o outro, há alguns metros de distância. Não moviam um músculo, porém ainda mantinham-se de pé.

Celeno estava pálida e seus olhos não apresentavam nenhuma vivacidade. Estava morta. Uma grossa camada negra crescia e modelava-se em seu corpo, partindo de sua fronte e espalhando-se. Imensas estalagmites escuras se formaram atrás dela e cresciam em suas costas até transformá-la em um totem bizarro de gelo negro. Mas não pôde se contemplado por muito tempo, pois o gelo e tudo o que estava em seu interior se desfez em milhões de cacos no ar, e a poeira foi carregada pelo vento.

Um sorriso sincero surgiu no rosto de Anatolyi e ele ergueu uma das mãos cerrada no ar, em sinal de comemoração, avisando Raisa de sua vitória. Porém, sua barriga, parte do tórax, braços e coxas estavam com queimaduras gigantes que o cingiam como marcas de ferro quente. Sua carne estava exposta e cauterizada. Emitiu um gemido sutil de dor antes de cair com a cara no gelo.

Com a visão embaçada, Anatolyi pôde enxergar um vulto correndo na direção deles, bastante apressado.

- Feh... Vocês são uma família de cavaleiros, eu deveria supor isso.

Larissa havia chegado ao local e estava junto de Raisa e Valentin, com uma máscara cobrindo-lhe o rosto e portando uma armadura de bronze.

- Hey, você disse que ia proteger meus irmãos, onde eles estão?

- Estão seguros.

Larissa estava preocupada com seu marido. Sentia que seu cosmos estava muito fraco.

- Seguros como? Eles estão sozinhos!

- Já disse: eles estão seguros, não há com o que se preocupar. Aliás, preocupe-se consigo mesmo, por ter vendido sua alma ao diabo, Cavaleiro Negro.

- Droga...

Anatolyi desfalece na neve. Larissa agora tocava Valentin, tentando medir seus sinais vitais.

- Quando senti os cosmos malignos, vim o mais rápido que pude. Ele está muito fraco, pode morrer a qualquer momento. Raisa, fez um bom trabalho, temos que levá-lo antes que seja tarde.

Raisa cai sentada no chão, muito tonta. Sentia agora a dor dos sucessivos ataques que recebeu, e por ter usado quase todo o seu cosmo e energia vital para curar seu pai.

- Raisa, a armadura de Cisne é resistente, mas seu corpo é humano. Precisa descansar também, recuperar-se dos ferimentos. A propósito, parabéns por ter se tornado uma amazona. Eu lhe trouxe uma máscara, tome.

- Mãe, a batalha ainda não acabou.

As duas sentem um cosmo agressivo à frente. Caminhando calmamente, com um olhar assassino, Apostolis vinha na direção delas.

- Esse miserável recebeu a mais forte das técnicas de meu pai, mas se levantou como se tivesse recebido uma leve brisa. Estamos perdidas. Leve papai e Anatolyi com você, eu vou detê-lo nem que seja a última coisa que faça.

- Você não está em condições de lutar. Eu mesma cuidarei disso.

Apostolis sorria para as duas. Apesar das harpias terem falhado, deixaram Raisa e Anatolyi fora de combate. Se um Cavaleiro de Ouro, da mais forte classe dos Cavaleiros de Atena, não pôde detê-lo, nenhuma amazona de bronze o derrotaria.

- Desistam. Não aceitarei nenhum pedido de clemência, morrerão todos. Podem utilizar todos os poderes de gelo que quiserem, nada irá me atingir. Minha armadura é indestrutível, tal qual a pele do Leão de Neméia.

- Eu, Larissa, Amazona de Bronze da Ave do Paraíso, sou a sua adversária agora. E não se preocupe. Apesar de ser russa, eu não fui treinada aqui, mas sim, na China. Não conheço nenhuma técnica relacionada ao frio e essa será a sua condenação eterna.

- Uma Amazona de Bronze... já matei alguns da sua classe, derrotei um cavaleiro de ouro. Não importa quais são as suas técnicas, acabou. Vocês são apenas cadáveres que ainda teimam em querer viver.

Enquanto Apostolis falava, Larissa havia aberto uma garrafa e bebia o líquido em seu interior. Bebia tão rápido que mal tinha tempo de respirar. Engolia tudo de uma vez, derramando uma boa parte também em seu rosto, colo e seios. Em menos de um minuto, a garrafa estava vazia.

- Mãe, você prometeu que não ia mais beber...

Com os olhos turvos, ela encarava Apostolis. Seu corpo inclinava-se para trás, seus pés estavam apenas com as pontas segurando-a na neve. Cambaleava para trás e para frente, como se a qualquer momento fosse cair no chão. As mãos, em posição de ataque, cruzavam o ar entre si, com os punhos tortos e alguns dedos flexionados, girando-os braços no ar. Larissa tinha um olhar bobo e um sorriso esquisito. Limpava a boca com uma das mãos.

- No meu treinamento, eu bebia vinho. Mas nada melhor do que a boa e velha vodka russa. Essa parte fui eu quem adicionou a técnica.

- Idiota. Pretende lutar comigo bêbada?

- Essa é a técnica suprema do Kung Fu, aperfeiçoada com a força e a destreza dos Cavaleiros de Atena: **Zui Quan, o Drunken Boxing.**  
Larissa andava na direção de Apostolis, cruzando as pernas, inclinando a cabeça para frente. Dava dois passos para frente, depois recuava um para trás, girando os tornozelos no chão. Parecia querer dar um soco em Apostolis, que prontamente defendia, mas Larissa voltava dois passos atrás, cambaleando. Sua boca estava cheia de ar e as sobrancelhas arqueadas, rindo da cara do Leão de Neméia.

Apostolis avançou para acertar-lhe um chute no rosto, mas ela girou no ar, até a lateral de seu braço, mantendo-se com só um dos pés ao solo e a outra perna no ar. Larissa gira seu corpo na coxa de seu oponente e acerta uma cotovelada em seu rosto.

Sentindo o golpe, o Leão de Neméia tenta chutar-lhe a perna de apoio, mas Larissa saltou baixo, girando como um peão, e cai sentada no chão. Dessa vez, Apostolis tentou acerta-lhe um potente soco no nariz, mas ela defendeu com os punhos cruzando seu antebraço.

- Como quer me vencer se nem consegue me acertar?

- Maldita! **Fúria do Leão!**

O Guerreiro de Hera tenta usar seu mais poderoso golpe, esmurrando varias vezes sua oponente. Mas com golpes lentos e desengonçados, Larissa desvia cada um dos ataques com os pulsos, cotovelos e joelhos, pulando com um pé só e depois o outro, antes de cair de bruços no chão gargalhando muito.

Apostolis tenta pisar em sua nuca, mas Larissa rola no chão. Apoiando-se nas mãos, ela se lança no ar, atingindo-o no queixo com a sola dos pés.

O Leão de Neméia é lançado alguns metros para trás e é arrastado na neve, percorrendo uma vala e deixando seu rastro. Larissa mas uma vez está deitada no chão, rindo de Apostolis.

Ela se ergue com dificuldade e volta a cambalear. Com uma perna no chão, a outra flexionada no ar, um braço sobre a cabeça e o outro a sua frente. Em seguida ela põe outro o pé no chão e roda a cabeça e o corpo, recuperando o equilíbrio.

- Droga. Apesar de lentos, não consigo prever os movimentos dessa miserável.

- Eu já disse, você não pode me vencer.

-Tens uma técnica diferente, me surpreendeu.

- Tenha paciência, eu ainda não acabei.

- Não se esqueça que ainda sou mais forte e mais rápido que você. Agora sou eu quem irei investir e, após esse ataque, você morrerá.

Larissa cambaleia na direção de Apostolis, mas ele acumula energia em seus punhos. Uma aura vermelha emana de seu corpo, a ponto de derreter a neve ao seu redor e esquentar o ambiente todo. Larissa não se contém e parte mais uma vez para o ataque.

Depois de girar duas vezes em seu próprio eixo, ela tenta acertar com um soco o rosto de Apostolis. Porém, ele lhe agarra o antebraço. Larissa sente sua mão esquentar a ponto de quase queimar.

Uma explosão. A armadura de Ave do Paraiso tem seu braço completamente destruído e o braço da amazona está quebrado. Larissa segura seu braço enquanto grita de dor e mal teve tempo de ver o ataque de Apostolis.

- **Garras do Leão de Neméia!**

Com um golpe com a ponta dos dedos, a máscara e o elmo da armadura de Ave do Paraíso são completamente destruídas. Larissa desmaia e seu rosto está muito machucado. Apostolis se aproxima calmamente.

O Leão de Nemáia a ergue pelo pescoço e aperta-o com força, fazendo com que o barulho de músculos e ossos se esmigalhando ecoassem.

- Adeus, amazona. Quebrarei seu pescoço agora.

Continua ouvindo-se um forte barulho de ossos se quebrando e carne se rasgando.

Depois, Larissa cai no chão.

No entanto, junto dela, está o braço do Leão de Neméia, decepado na altura do cotovelo.

- Aaargh, quem foi? Miserável!

Raisa estava empunhando a espada do Leão de Neméia, coberta de sangue. Ela o encarava com um olhar sereno e calmo, distante. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

- Maldita! Você nem deveria poder tocar minha espada, seu braço deveria ter sido arrancado só na tentativa. No entanto, não só dominou minha espada como a usou contra mim. Isso é imperdoável! Vou arrancar a sua cabeça!

Antes que Apostolis se preparasse para atacar novamente, Raisa o atingiu transversalmente com a espada. Dessa vez, a armadura do Leão de Neméia se partiu em duas. Do corte em sua pele, o sangue esguichou e cobriu totalmente o corpo e armadura de Raisa, pintando-a de vermelho.

- Isso é impossível! Ninguém nunca foi capaz de destruir minha armadura e me ferir assim, a não ser...

Apostolis tentou atingir Raisa com suas **Garras do Leão de Neméia**, mas ela não estava mais a sua frente. Seu golpe se perdia no horizonte, quando notou que ela estava atrás de si. Tentou atingí-la com uma cotovelada, mas Raisa, após esquivar-se, segurou-se nele e, escalando o seu corpo, o agarrou pelo pescoço.

Raisa estava estrangulando o Leão de Neméia. Apostolis não conseguia dizer nada, não conseguia sequer respirar. Sentia sua traquéia sendo esmigalhada, seu sangue se prendendo. Sua língua e olhos arregalados saltavam pra fora. Só conseguia pensar.

Ele lembrava que foi derrotado assim antes. Um herói mitológico antes havia cortado sua pele indestrutível usando suas próprias garras e, depois, o estrangulado até a morte com uma enorme e descomunal força. A mesma força que sentia agora. No desespero da morte, Apostolis finalmente descobriu aquele que estava procurando. Aquela amazona era a reencarnação do lendário guerreiro Hércules. Foi o último pensamento antes de ter seu pescoço quebrado.

- Sim. Eu voltei para matar você e as outras bestas. Avise a Hera, no Olimpo ou no outro mundo, que mais uma vez irei causar a sua ruína.


	9. Chapter 9

.IX

As queimaduras de Anatolyi estavam enfaixadas: braços, barriga, coxas. Seu ventre, em especial, estava uma lástima, já que as chamas de Celeno haviam chegado até suas entranhas. Naquela região, as ataduras estavam muito sujas, com sangue e pus. Além da dor que sentia, uma febre havia lhe acometido, comprovando mesmo que as feridas haviam infeccionado. Sua visão estava turva, sentia calafrios, suava muito e mal podia manter-se sentado na cama. Mas Anatolyi não queria mostrar-se fraco para seus irmãos, Sasha e Misha, que estavam muito contentes em revê-lo. Apesar das vozes estridentes dos dois causarem certo incômodo, deixando sua dor de cabeça quase insuportável, ele não se importava. Estava feliz em revê-los.

- Então os dois estiveram escondidos em uma casamata? Tem uma casamata aqui?

- Sim, irmão. A Tia Larisa levou a gente pra lá. Tem um monte de jogos legais lá dentro.

- Estou feliz por vocês.

- Você está doente, irmão?

- Não é nada. Logo estarei melhor.

Larisa estava na porta do quarto. Seu braço direito estava coberto por uma tipóia e revestido por gesso. O rosto possuía algumas lacerações, hematomas e inchaços, alterando bastante a sua bela fronte. Ela olhava para os três e lembrava do tempo em que Raisa e Evgeny eram crianças e, mesmo estando sob treinamento árduo e severo, ainda mantinham o espírito infantil. Tal como Sasha e Misha. Anatolyi agora fita a amazona. Sua fronte agora estava séria, como seria conveniente para o assunto que seguiria. Ele se levanta da cama e dá dois passos pouco firmes na direção dela, com os olhos perdidos.

- Senhora, quer dizer que Raisa é a reencarnação de Hércules.

- Sim. Não se levante da cama, você está muito enfermo, garoto.

- Não, eu estou bem. Obrigado por ter cuidado de mim.

- Não fiz por você, mas por princípios. Não te deixaria lá, pois tenho muita simpatia para com seus irmãos.

- Muito bem, que seja. E como está Valentin?

- Ele está em coma. Perdeu quase todo o sangue do corpo, e por pouco não teve morte cerebral. Eu mesma lhe doei sangue. Neste momento ele está nos portões do outro mundo decidindo se irá para o Mundo dos Mortos ou retornará ao Mundo dos Vivos.

- Uma pena.

Misha apareceu entre eles, cortando o clima de tensão com sua alegria sincera. Ele estava prestes a contar uma novidade a seu irmão.

- Hey, maninho. A Tia Larisa prometeu que eu e o Sasha temos muito potencial e podemos nos tornar cavaleiros se nos esforçarmos. Não é legal?

- É, a gente prometeu treinar muito duro pra ficar tão forte quanto você e o Tio Valentin.

Anatolyi caminhou a passos pesados para cima de Larisa, a ponto de encará-la de muito perto. Seus olhos transmitiam raiva. Com o dedo em riste, tremendo muito, intimou a amazona.

- Como você pôde fazer tal oferta aos meus inocentes irmãos?

Larisa cerra os olhos e caminha em volta de Anatolyi, para junto de Sasha. Ela põe a mão na cabeça dele, bagunçando um pouco o cabelo. Sasha e Misha sorriam com orgulho, mas Larisa mantinha-se séria

- Eu não ofereci nada, garoto. Eles me perguntaram o que estava acontecendo e lhes contei tudo. Foram os meninos que me pediram para treiná-los no futuro, aparentemente eles querem te proteger.

- Você jogou meus irmãos contra mim, sua usurpadora! Quer transformar a vida deles neste inferno que o maldito do seu marido transformou a minha vida, com estes esses assassinos todos nos caçando.

- Garoto estúpido, o que te aconteceu foi desejo dos deuses, não de Valentin. Se está insatisfeito com a nossa cortesia, vá embora e cuide da sua vida.

- Irmão, a gente quer virar cavaleiro para proteger Athena.

- E para te ajudar quando essa gente malvada vier te machucar.

- Droga, fedelhos! Vocês não entendem? Vocês vão morrer se fizerem isso!

Sasha e Misha abraçam Larisa e olham com muita mágoa para Anatolyi, com lagrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Eu odeio você!

Com essa resposta de Sasha, Anatolyi arregala os olhos e treme o queixo, dando uma cambaleada para fora do quarto. Cerra seus punhos com força, com seus dedos quase machucando a palma de sua mão. Com um forte soco, abre um buraco na parede do quarto. Sai apressado, cambaleante para fora daquela casa. Quando deu três passos para fora, ouviu a voz de Raisa, que estava escorada na parede pensativa e lhe dirigiu a palavra, tão pronto ele havia passado pela porta.

- Hey, Cavaleiro, onde pensa que vai?

Anatolyi vira parcialmente o rosto, a ponto de ve-la de relance atrás de si.

- Não há mais nada para mim neste lugar.

Raisa, muito severa, lhe propôs.

- Tampouco para mim. Escute. Sendo eu a reencarnação de Hércules e você de Iolaus, devemos nos apresentar no Santuário de Athena, na Grécia. Devemos partir já.

- Ah é? E o que acha que acontecerá quando um Cavaleiro Negro se apresentar para essa Deusa corrupta e seus oitenta e oito assassinos loucos?

A Amazona de Cisne ficou muito irritada com a insinuação, veio até bem junto dele e lhe olhou bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Como pode ser tão estúpido, Anatolyi? Estarei junto de ti para esclarecer tudo. Não deixarei que ninguém lhe toque. Apesar de ser tal blasfemador, você ainda é a reencarnação de Iolaus.

- Estará ao meu lado – Anatolyi gargalha tão alto e de forma tão prolongada que o ar de seus pulmões se esvazia por completo, terminando com uma tosse para recuperá-lo – e o que aconteceu quando você e o Valentin estiveram ao meu lado até agora? Eu fui quase assassinado da forma mais violenta.

A paciência de Raisa estava quase se esgotando.

- Não ouse falar assim do meu pai. Ele quase morreu para te salvar, ingrato.

- Eu sinto muito, mas alguns têm sorte, outros não.

Raisa avançou violentamente, com os dentes cerrados, segurando Anatolyi pelo colarinho. Começava a erguê-lo do chão.

- Não me toque, sua vadia!

Tão logo terminou essa frase, Raisa lhe desferiu um fortíssimo soco no nariz do Cavaleiro Negro, quebrando-lhe. Ele deu dois passos tortos para trás, antes de cair deitado na neve com as mãos sobre o rosto ensangüentado. Raisa avançou para pisoteá-lo, mas ele prontamente reagiu, segurando-lhe a sola do pé.

- Vá a merda, Raisa! Eu não criei essa situação, vocês e essa seita maluca a deusa Athena que criaram. Eu só estou tentando lidar com essa maldita situação! Eles vieram te matar e, no processo, tentaram me matar! Então é tudo culpa sua! Portanto, se quer descontar sua raiva em alguém, desconte em um maldito espelho!

Anatolyi joga os pés de Raisa para frente, obrigando-a a dar uma volta no ar para cair de pé. Anatolyi ergue-se e segue adiante, rumo ao horizonte, ainda cambaleante com a febre.

- Apodreça no inferno, miserável! Seu destino foi decidido por Athena!

- Provarei que quem decide meu destino sou eu.

Anatolyi continuou caminhando até sumir na neblina.

................

E Raisa seguiu uma longa viagem para Atenas, na Grécia. O inverno no Mediterrâneo era de longe menos severo que o da Sibéria. De fato, o clima estava bem agradável, mas um pouco intolerável para alguém que viveu no frio intenso a vida toda. Não importa: Raisa estava prestes a realizar aquilo que sempre sonhou, iria apresentar-se ao Santuário como uma verdadeira defensora de Athena.

Depois de chegar à capital grega, ela não perdeu muito tempo com amenidades. Almoçou qualquer coisa e seguiu rumo aos montes proibidos a qualquer mortal, menos aos Cavaleiros. De longe ela via as Doze Casas Zoadicais e, a frente, alguns aprendizes treinando para ser um Cavaleiro como ela. Raisa estava em êxtase, com um sorriso contido no rosto.

Nas escadas rumo a Sala do Grande Mestre, uma outra amazona apareceu ao seu lado e lhe puxou conversa. Ela possuia bem tratados cachos loiros, que caiam sobre sua armadura rosa, e estava muito bem maquiada. Tinha a mesma idade de Raisa e um ar muito faceiro.

- Olá. Você é a Raisa, não é? Então você conseguiu virar a Amazona de Cisne, que bom.

- Quem é você? Como sabe meu nome?

- Ah, me desculpe. Sou Julienne, Amazona de Andrômeda. Como você, acabei de me tornar uma Amazona, passei pela Prova do Sacrifício há três dias atrás. É por isso que veio aqui, não é? Para se apresentar ao Mestre? Ah sim, eu já vi você uma vez no Santuário, eu estava prestes a ser mandada a Ilha de Andrômeda naquele dia para treinar.

- A última vez que estive aqui no Santuário foi há oito anos atrás, estava junto de meu pai, era uma criança ainda.

- É, eu tenho uma ótima memória, todos dizem isso. Eu sei que é uma pessoa doce e gentil, bem no fundo, por isso tive total liberdade para abordá-la. Apesar dessa sua pose revolucionária: uma amazona sem máscara e com essa espada longa aí nas costas. Muito subversiva! Adorei você!

Julienne parecia muito excitada com Raisa.

- As máscaras foram feitas para nos por em igualdade aos Cavaleiros, não é? Pois eu julgo que elas têm um efeito totalmente oposto, nos deixando bem diferentes e chamando atenção desnecessária. Por isso a descartei. Mas como pode ter certeza que eu sou amigável?

- Hm, você é muito inteligente! Ah, quanto a eu saber de antemão que você é uma boa pessoa, bem... as Correntes de Andrômeda têm uma sensibilidade muito útil no que tange a identificação de inimigos. Eu desenvolvi isso. Posso compreender completamente qualquer intenção nas pessoas ao meu redor, e de forma muito natural . Medo, raiva, felicidade, angústia, desprezo, nojo, tristeza, cortesia, etc, percebo qualquer tipo de sentimentos. Mas me diga, que espada é essa? Athena proíbe o uso armas, e tenho certeza que a Armadura de Cisne não tem nenhuma espada.

- Eu a tomei do Leão de Neméia quando o derrotei.

- Não me diga que você é... a reencarnação de Hércules!

- Sim.

- Nossa! Quer dizer que dentro de você está a alma do lendário guerreiro grego, que cumpriu os Doze Trabalhos! Hm, isso é muito sexy!

Os olhos de Julienne brilhavam. Raisa estranhou a reação dela, e o modo como ela se referiu a isso, mas mesmo assim esclareceu.

- Bem, almas não têm gênero. E a alma de Hércules não interfere muito na minha personalidade. A minha alma e a dele vivemos, na verdade, em perfeita harmonia, em simbiose. E, de qualquer maneira, ele me ajuda a desenvolver meu cosmos, apesar de tê-lo descoberto dentro de mim há pouco tempo. Mas ele sempre esteve comigo.

- Então, isso é muito sexy! – e os olhos de Julienne brilhavam de novo – Sabe, eu sempre achei que era a Amazona de Bronze mais forte. Mas acho que não posso concorrer com você, não é?

Raisa estava um pouco preocupada com as atitudes um pouco excêntricas da Amazona de Bronze e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Bem... vejo que você quer mesmo ser minha... amiga. Não tinha amigos na Ilha de Andrômeda?

- Na Ilha de Andrômeda! Não mesmo. É impossível fazer amizades em um ambiente competitivo como aquele, com todos me querendo morta. Sabe, eu não gosto muito de machucar as pessoas sem motivo, mas todos os concorrentes que eu matei mereceram o destino terrível que tiveram.

E Julienne ri de uma forma, ao mesmo tempo, doce e... sociopata, já que falava de assassinatos que cometeu. No entanto, não havia mais tempo para continuar a conversa, já que as duas estavam frente a frente com o Mestre do Santuário. Ele estava sentado, imponente em seu trono, com seus cabelos brancos caindo sobre os peitos, usando uma máscara, uma túnica e um enorme elmo. Ambas se ajoelham em sinal de respeito.

- Grande Mestre Ioannis. Eu, Raisa de Cisne, a reencarnação de Hércules, vim me apresentar a Deusa Athena e jurar-lhe minha lealdade.

- Grande Mestre, eu, Julienne de Andrômeda, também vim me colocar a disposição de Athena.

- Estava a espera de vocês. Raisa, diga-me, onde está Iolaus? Acaso Valentin não o encontrou ainda?

- Meu pai está em coma, Mestre, conseqüência da dura batalha contra Apostolis, o Leão de Neméia, uma das bestas de Hera. No entanto, em minhas costas está a prova de que ele foi derrotado. Já Iolaus recusou-se a apresentar-se comigo ao Santuário.

- Compreendo. E onde encontra-se Iolaus neste momento?

- Seu paradeiro é desconhecido. Informo que seu receptáculo, Anatolyi, recusou-se em transformar-se em Cavaleiro de Athena e virou um Cavaleiro Negro.

- Então ele traiu Athena. Uma lástima...

- Senhor, solicito uma audiência com Athena.

- Por favor, reporte a mim o que tiver para dizer a Athena.

- Eu preferiria dizer-lhe pessoalmente, Senhor.

Antes que o Grande Mestre pudesse repetir a ordem, por detrás dele surgiu um cosmo muito amigável, tranqüilo, sereno, sensível e caloroso. Ela tinha cabelos castanho claros, na altura da cintura, cacheados. Já era uma senhora de meia idade, mas era muito bem preservada, muito jovial. Com um sorriso no rosto, fitou Raisa.

- Minha Deusa...

- Como está, minha querida irmã, Raisa de Cisne? Estou muito feliz em te rever, desde os tempos mitológicos. Seja bem vinda, Julienne de Andrômeda.

Julienne estava muito nervosa. Jamais imaginava que iria ver Athena logo em sua chegada ao Santuário. Seu corpo tremia e mal podia manter a compostura.

- Minha Deusa, minha irmã. Também estou muito feliz em te servir como Amazona e em estar em sua presença como irmã, dos tempos mitológicos. Meu cosmo regozija de alegria em rever-te.

- O que desejava me pedir?

- Muito bem. Peço permissão para que eu lute sozinha contra Hera e seus Guerreiros, sem a interferência do Santuário. É a mim que sua mãe deseja ver morta, e não é justo que outros Cavaleiros morram por minha causa.

- Não posso aceitar este pedido. De fato fiquei triste quando meus amados Cavaleiros morreram lutando contra o Leão de Neméia, e te digo que derramei muitas lágrimas em seu luto. Mas não posso te deixar sozinha nessa empreitada. E saiba que todos os meus Cavaleiros estão muito felizes em te ajudar em tudo o que for possível. Não posso deixar a minha querida irmã sozinha.

- Entendo. Nesse caso, peço permissão para sair em busca de Hera, para me encontrar pessoalmente com ela.

- Temos que conter minha mãe, Hera. Muita gente inocente morreu, isso não pode continuar. Irei ajudar-lhe eu mesma. Concentrarei meu cosmos para encontrar minha mãe e, se possível, convencer-lhe a não continuar com esta injustiça. Até mais, minha irmã.

E Athena retorna para a sua sala.

Após a saída de Athena, Julienne teve coragem de emitir sua palavra.

- Grande Mestre, peço permissão para acompanhar Raisa em sua investida.

- Permissão concedida. Sei que é muito forte, Julienne, posso sentir seu cosmo. Detenham Hera, por favor.

- Sim senhor!

................

De volta a Sibéria, Anatolyi finalmente chegou onde queria. De volta a sua cidade-natal, ele encontrara um senhor bêbado, jogado em um beco, ao lado de um bar. Ao seu lado, uma garrafa quase vazia de vodka. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados e a barba por fazer. Anatolyi lhe dirigiu a palavra, com um ódio contido.

- Olá, pai.

- Filho...

- Sabia que lhe encontraria aqui.

- Não seja estúpido, meu paradeiro nunca foi novidade. No entanto, não posso dizer o mesmo em relação aos meus filhos.

- Desde quando se importa?

- E desde quando és um sequestrador?

- Não sequestrei ninguém, velho maldito.

- Então onde estão Sasha e Misha?

- Eles...

Anatolyi engasgava.

- Vê? Reclama sempre que abandono vocês três e, no fim, você abandonou seus irmãos. Aliás, você sempre os abandonou a própria sorte, não é? Vivia enfurnado naquela biblioteca com seus livros estúpidos. Por mais que me amaldiçoes, és uma cópia perfeita minha.

- Você é pai, maldito. Você quem devia cuidar da gente. Mas nos deixou na miséria enquanto o senhor mesmo se embebedava de vodka e gastava a herança da minha mãe com luxos e lascívia. Você nunca foi um pai de verdade.

- Honre a seu pai, miserável. Aliás, queres saber? Que vão pro inferno, você e aqueles bastardos infelizes. Se não existissem, eu não precisaria nem afogar o pouco de remorso que sinto com bebidas. Vocês são só estorvo.

O ódio de Anatolyi explodiu.

- Como honrar um pai que não honra aos filhos?

Anatolyi segura e aperta violentamente o braço de seu pai, a ponto de sangrá-lo, quebrá-lo. Seu cosmos queima violentamente, causando uma nevasca. Seus olhos brilham com o ódio. Antes que ele pudesse gritar, seu corpo foi coberto por um gelo negro, que lhe percorreu os braços até o corpo. Anatolyi puxa seu braço de volta e lhe traz junto um pedaço do antebraço já morto do velho beberrão. O resto de seu cadaver jaz, com um grito horripilante na face.

- Que sofra no inferno por seus pecados, Andrey Arkayiovic Kazelnikov.

Anatolyi sai daquele beco escuro e fedorento, da onde nenhuma lembrança merecerá ser guardada. Ao chegar a rua, ele escuta uma musica. Uma musica vinda de uma gaita.

Olha a sua esquerda. Ele vê um jovem, de olhos cerrados, um pouco mais velho que ele, com cabelos ruivos espetados, tocando uma musica triste na gaita. Atrás de si, entre suas costas e a parede, havia uma caixa de pandora. Na caixa havia uma ave em alto relevo, coberta por chamas. Não parecia uma das bestas de Hera.

- Quem é você?

O estranho continua tocando sua gaita, ignorando-o.

- Responda-me!

O estranho ainda o ignorava e continuava tocando sua gaita.

- Eu não estou de bom humor, portanto vou perguntar só mais uma vez: quem é você?

O estranho para de tocar a gaita e lhe dirige a palavra.

- Você fala demais, Cisne Negro.

- Como você...

O estranho havia lhe apontado o dedo e essa foi a última imagem que Anatolyi viu daquela rua. Seus braços e pernas estavam pesados. Ao mirar-lhes, viu que estavam presos em blocos pesadíssimos de pedra.

- Mas o quê?

Os blocos começaram a afundar no que parecia ser a escuridão total, forçando violentamente para baixo. Anatolyi gritava com muita dor, com toda a força de suas entranhas. Seu rosto se contorcia, ele não conseguia se livrar.

Logo um dos blocos havia lhe arrancado o braço esquerdo, que caiu na escuridão e sumiu. Anatolyi gritava ainda mais, nunca sentira tanta dor. Depois foi a perna direita e depois a esquerda. Por fim o braço direito. Anatolyi flutuava sem seus membros, chorando de dor. Mordia seus lábios a ponto de quase arrancá-los.

No instante seguinte, uma ave pousou-lhe no ombro, vinda de trás. Antes que percebesse, ela lhe arrancou um olho com uma bicada e o engoliu inteiro. Anatolyi gritou novamente com uma dor extrema, e tentou afastá-la movendo a cabeça. No entanto a ave gritou de volta.

E entrou em combustão sozinha junto com o corpo de Anatolyi. Sua pele, carne, ossos, vísceras, tudo queimava, até não restar nada. A não ser a escuridão.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X – O Complexo Grupo Apocalítico

Ultimamente o Santuário de Athena estava bastante movimentado. Os jovens cavaleiros e aprendizes, em seus tempos de folga, discutiam os boatos sobre os cinco companheiros que foram mortos por um guerreiro enviado por Hera, mãe de Athena. A informação sobre um Cavaleiro de Ouro ter sido deixado em coma deixava os cavaleiros de prata, bronze, aprendizes e soldados bastante apreensivos com relação a força destas bestas de Hera. Outra conversa comum era sobre a amazona de Cisne, que na verdade era, nada menos que, a reencarnação de Hércules. E ela já estava no Santuário.

O Mestre do Santuário, Ionnius, não liberava muita informação a respeito de sua estratégia perante a ameaça, pois não queria causar esse tipo de alvoroço. Porém, a falta de transparência acabou causando o efeito oposto.

O pouco que se sabia era repassado entre os Cavaleiros que não freqüentavam a Sala do Grande Mestre, e freqüentemente aumentado. Os Cavaleiros mais treinados e experientes já conheciam esta faceta do Mestre, mas mantinham-se despreocupados, na medida do possível, confiando plenamente em Ionnius. Os demais se desesperavam, em maior ou menor grau; gabavam-se de sua força, dizendo que seriam aqueles que salvariam Athena da ameaça de Hera; e outros, simplesmente, não se importavam com nenhuma daquelas conversas, considerando uma besteira discutir mexericos infundados, e seguiam sua vida normalmente.

Dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, pouco se sabia e raramente eram vistos. De fato, nunca havia se falado tanto em Valentin de Aquário como naquele momento. Alguns só vieram a conhecê-lo graças às últimas notícias. Muitos até insinuavam, de forma debochada, que, se ele foi derrotado, é porque era um fraco. O que era uma atitude deveras temerária, pois se fosse denunciado alguma declaração do tipo a um dos superiores, o infrator poderia ser chamado a prestar contas diretamente ao Mestre, sendo duramente punido. Alguns, inclusive, duvidavam da capacidade do próprio Mestre para cuidar da situação emergencial.

Naquele momento, um dos generais de Ionnius, Agapius, era levado à presença dele por uma denúncia desse tipo. Agapius estava de cabeça erguida e caminhando elegantemente, vestido com todo o rigor que seu cargo demanda: uma túnica de seda, uma sandália cheia de detalhes em alto relevo que lhe cobria até o joelho, ombreiras que se estendiam horizontalmente até terminar em meia duzia de espinhos e pedras preciosas, um capacete de ouro em forma de coruja e uma capa esvoaçante. Apesar de toda a pompa, ele estava muito preocupado.

Ao adentrar a sala, o Grande Mestre estava sentado em seu trono o aguardando. Agapius se ajoelhou há certa distância e manteve a cabeça baixa.

- Mestre Ionnius, em que posso ser útil.

Era muito difícil adivinhar o que o Mestre estava sentindo, pois sua máscara escondia as expressões faciais e sua imobilidade voluntária o transformava em um enigma.

- Agapius. Quando da última reunião militar, eu enviei uma carta a Valentin, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, para que descobrisse a identidade do assassino de Evgeny, o Cavaleiro de Prata da Coroa Boreal, e para que encontrasse Hércules e Iolaus.

- Eu me recordo, Senhor.

- É função sua enviar Cavaleiros de Prata em missão. No entanto, você sabe muito bem que deve me reportar quando qualquer Cavaleiro deixar o Santuário, cabendo a mim a decisão final.

- Tenho conhecimento, Senhor.

- Você enviou Kyriakos, Cavaleiro de Prata de Hércules, a Sibéria, não me reportou, não pediu minha autorização e ele acabou sendo assassinado. Há alguma justificativa para todas essas insubordinações?

- Não senhor. Mesmo que eu busque em todos os artigos do Decreto de Código de Ética do Santuário eu não encontrarei justificativa alguma que me abone nessa situação.

- Você por acaso duvida de meus julgamentos? Achou que um Cavaleiro de Prata poderia ser mais útil que um Cavaleiro de Ouro em missão, aos quais só saem do Santuário em casos de extrema urgência? Considerou de alguma forma que Kyriakos fosse a reencarnação de Hércules?

- Sendo completamente honesto, Senhor, eu considerei as três possibilidades e, por isso, agi por conta própria.

- Muito bem. Está ciente de sua punição, correto?

- Sim Senhor. Devo ser banido do Santuário.

- Infelizmente. Apesar das boas intenções, você ignorou o Código de Ética, agiu deliberadamente contra as minhas ordens, passou por cima de minha autoridade e, tudo isso, custou a vida de um Cavaleiro. Você não será apenas banido do Santuário, pois é uma ameaça latente. Será preso no Cabo Sunion e, portanto, quando a maré subir, será naturalmente sentenciado a morte por afogamento. Soldados, por favor, levem-no.

Agapius segue, escoltado de longe por dois soldados. Os dois não se atrevem a tocá-lo, respeitando seu status. No entanto, isso não é necessário, já que Agapius apenas segue o caminho da saída da Sala sem causar nenhum tumulto, sem dizer palavra alguma e nem sequer alterando sua expressão facial.

No fundo, ele estava sentindo muita raiva daquela situação. Mas limpava sua mente para não deixar passar qualquer resquício de pensamento, ou pior, qualquer cosmos agressivo. Agapius pretendia ajudar Athena, de quebra, deixar seu reles status de Sonota e ser promovido a Cavaleiro de Prata por seus serviços prestados, apostando todas as suas fichas em Kyryakos, quem acreditava ser a reencarnação de Hércules. Afinal, ele era protegido pela constelação de Hércules. Mas, ao contrário, fracassou, e agora deverá ser punido por ter enviado um importante Cavaleiro de Prata para a morte.

Ionnius não se preocupava mais com a dispensa de Agapius e seguia com sua agenda, dirigindo-se a um dos guardas da Sala, que também atuava como mensageiro dentro do Santuário quando solicitado.

- Soldado. Encontre o Cavaleiro de Câncer em sua Casa e peça para que venha a minha presença imediatamente.

- Sim Senhor.

Naquele momento, do outro lado do mundo, no meio do Oceano Pacífico, a rotina de uma minúscula ilha esquecida também havia mudado.

A Ilha da Rainha da Morte é um pedaço de terra no meio do nada, ao qual o vulcão central constantemente entra em erupção, alterando sempre o formato da ilha. A fumaça tóxica acabou extinguindo quase todos os seres vivos que ousaram surgir por lá, sobrando apenas alguns espécimes mais resistentes. Durante o dia, o calor ultrapassa facilmente os 50 graus. À noite, inversões térmicas diminuíam a temperatura para abaixo de zero. De seu chão de cascalho brotavam pouquíssimos vegetais, quase sempre espinhosos e com grossas e verrugosas cascas. Entretanto, contraditoriamente, havia alguns oasis, onde lindos campos floridos ocupavam vastas áreas. Como o jardim de frente da casa onde Anatolyi estava. O Cisne Negro estava sentado em uma cadeira velha de madeira, e tinha companhia, com quem havia passado a última hora conversando.

Anatolyi estava confuso: um estranho havia lhe encontrado e, provavelmente, fora ele quem o levou até aquele lugar remoto enquanto esteve inconsciente. As terríveis lembranças de quando sua mente, em um instante, produziu as mais terríveis alucinações, ainda o estavam assustando. Mas o fato de estar a quilômetros de distância da sua casa, naquele inferno, o intrigava muito.

Aquela moça que estava com ele, que havia se apresentado como Tatiana, uma adolescente de cabelos negros como uma noite sem estrelas e belos olhos azuis bastante marcantes, o explicava todos os detalhes sobre a ilha.

- E quem é aquele menino de cabelos ruivos que me atacou e me trouxe aqui? Você o conhece?

- Anatolyi, quem te trouxe aqui foi Eric, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix, o senhor máximo da Ilha da Rainha da Morte e líder dos Cavaleiros Negros. Ele também é meu irmão mais velho.

Seu irmão... Aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Como vergava uma armadura negra, o fato de ter sido levado até ali não poderia ser nenhuma coincidência. No entanto, a chave para o enigma não aparecia na mente de Anatolyi, e Tatiana não respondeu quando ele havia perguntado antes, logo quando acordou. Ela apenas abaixava a cabeça, com um olhar vago e uma expressão melancólica. Por isso Anatolyi não perguntava mais. Decidiu que iria descobrir tudo sozinho de alguma forma.

- Eu vi os seus ferimentos, e tratei deles enquanto esteve inconsciente. Parecem muito sérios. Por favor, não irrite o Eric. Nesse estado você pode morrer.

Anatolyi sentia-se quase hipnotizado por aqueles olhos, não conseguia deixar de fitá-los. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia tanto afeto, desde a morte de sua mãe. Mas aquilo era diferente, concluiu que nunca havia sentido aquilo antes. Não sabia explicar, era apenas diferente.

Antes que eles pudessem continuar a conversa, eles escutaram um barulho nas proximidades do casebre onde estavam. Era como se estivessem fazendo uma arruaça, com gargalhadas, gritos de pessoas que se divertiam muito com algo. Luzes estranhas entravam pela janela, bem como um forte vendaval, que balançava as persianas. Na verdade, parecia que a própria casa tremia, como um terremoto. Antes que eles se levantassem para ir ver o que estava acontecendo, a porta se abriu.

Três jovens abriram a porta. Melhor dizendo, a arrombaram com um pontapé. Os três possuiam a pele muito pálida. O da frente possuia cabelos loiros e espetados e curtos na frente, porém com longas madeixas que se estendiam na nuca. O da direita possuia uma enorme franja que caia-lhe sobre o olho esquerdo, até o queixo, e cabelos que se levantavam como ondas atrás, variando de roxo para azul. O da esquerda possuia cabelos crespos e loiros como um carneiro, e um rabo de cavalo comprido que se estendia até as coxas. Os três traziam um sorriso cavalar no rosto.

- Vamos, Tatiana. – disse o que estava a frente.

- Sim, Fabian.

Tatiana foi caminhando até Fabian, virando rapidamente o rosto para Anatolyi. Seus lábios estavam semi-abertos e seus olhos bastante tristes. Rapidamente ela vira o rosto novamente pata Fabian, que lhe estende o braço e a puxa para si, encostando seu busto no dela. Novamente ela vira-se para Anatolyi, com o mesmo olhar taciturno.

O Cisne Negro se levanta da cadeira com um olhar bastante tenso, e se aproxima encarando Fabian. Os outros dois começam a gargalhar.

- Algo errado, Anatolyi?

- É óbvio que a garota não quer ir com você. Aconselho a largá-la

Fabian vira-se para os outros dois e os três voltam a gargalhar, dessa vez bem mais alto. Tatiana parecia desconfortável. Anatolyi estoura e grita com Fabian.

- EU MANDEI VOCÊ LAR...

Antes que Anatolyi pudesse terminar a frase, Fabian move seu braço em um cruzado de direita, acertando seu punho de forma seca no rosto de Anatolyi. O som produzido pareceu o de uma pedra acertando um pedaço de madeira maciça. A cabeça de Anatolyi foi arremessada contra a parede a sua esquerda, formando um buraco com o impacto, onde Anatolyi ficou por alguns instantes.

- Tenha modos quando fala comigo, seu moleque.

Os três voltaram a gargalhar. Anatolyi, em fúria, saiu do buraco, todo sujo de poeira.

- Eu vou te matar!

Os três saíram da casa juntos, numa mesma direção, saltando, gargalhando, com Tatiana no colo de Fabian. Anatolyi os seguiu quase explodindo em fúria. Naquele momento a armadura do Cisne Negro já o havia vestido. Fabian olha pra trás e, com um sorriso no rosto, vê que Anatolyi se aproxima muito rapidamente. No entanto, Fabian ainda era mais rápido, bem como seus companheiros, o que incomodava Anatolyi.

- Hey, Anatolyi. Você não precisa ser mais rápido que eu. Só precisa me acompanhar.

- Vou te mandar para o inferno, canalha! Não deixarei barato!

A poeira do chão seco se levantava. Conforme eles se afastavam de onde estavam, ia piorando. Até que, em certo ponto, a visibilidade era quase nula. Anatolyi mal via os três e Tatiana.

Por isso não pôde perceber quando exatamente eles haviam sumido de sua vista e quando um penhasco, de varias centenas de metros, que desembocava em rochas enormes no mar, surgiu em sua frente. Já era tarde, e o máximo que pôde fazer foi, com muita dificuldade, se segurar na beira com a mão direita.

Os três jovens o olhavam de cima, novamente gargalhando. Porém, dessa vez eles vestiam armaduras negras. Fabian vestia uma armadura que lembrava um dragão, o loiro, uma que lembrava um cavalo, e o de cabelos azuis uma armadura com correntes. Tatiana estava com eles.

- Anatolyi!

Os três voltaram a rir. Anatolyi mal podia se segurar e já estava quase escorregando para a morte certa. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Porém, inesperadamente, o Cavaleiro Negro das correntes lhe estendeu a mão.

- Vamos, pode subir. Eu te ajudo. A propósito, meu nome é Marko, o Andrômeda Negro.

Sem alternativas, o Cisne Negro lhe estendeu a mão. Suas correntes enlaçaram-se no antebraço direito de Anatolyi e ele estava sendo erguido.

No entanto, Anatolyi olhou para as correntes e quão grande foi o seu terror quando descobriu que elas haviam se transformado em víboras negras. Uma delas serpenteou por seu braço e estava pronta para lhe dar o bote em seu rosto assustado.

- Mas... o que diabos é isso?

Numa reação rápida, Anatolyi segurou a cabeça da víbora com sua mão esquerda e, segurando-lhe o pescoço, esganava-a. Marko quase se engasgava de tanto rir.

Usando seu cosmos, Anatolyi criou um ar gelado e começou a congelar as cobras. Marko parou de rir e passou a olhá-lo com seriedade. O gelo avançava pelas escamas das serpentes e estavam quase alcançando o braço de Marko.

- Não seja estúpido, acha que vou deixar que me congele?

Marko, ele próprio, arrebenta suas correntes. E Anatolyi despenca rapidamente, com toda a aceleração da gravidade.

Mas antes que se espatifasse nas rochas, o outro Cavaleiro Negro, que naquele momento já estava abaixo dele esperando por aquilo, o segurou no ar.

- Upa, te peguei!

Com Anatolyi nos braços, ele salta da saliência onde estava de volta para o alto do penhasco. Com um sorriso no rosto, se dirigiu a Anatolyi.

- Eu sou David, o Pégaso Negro.

- Heim? Por que me salvou?

- Tem certeza que eu te salvei?

E David apontava para o braço direito de Anatolyi, o mesmo que David havia segurado, onde havia uma mancha negra, que crescia cada vez mais.

- Hã? Mas o quê... Meu braço está... Necrosando?!

- Não, é muito pior. Esse é o Terror da Morte Negra. Em breve, quando a mancha ocupar seu corpo todo, será a hora da morte.

O Cisne Negro, mesmo aterrorizado, não se deixa abater. Na verdade, ele se ergue de onde estava e queima seu cosmo até o extremo. No céu, enormes nuvens negras cobrem tudo, e a neve começa a cair. Gigantescos cúmulos nimbos se formavam. Tudo estava escuro e o vento gelado como o da Sibéria estava baixando muito rapidamente a temperatura. Marko, David e Fabian encaravam impassíveis Anatolyi. Tatiana também olhava para o Cisne Negro.

- Acham que podem brincar comigo? Vou mostrar-lhes a minha **Nevasca das Trevas!**

- Acalme-se, Anatolyi! Quanto mais cosmos você gasta, mais a mancha cobre seu corpo. Olhe você mesmo.

Anatolyi vira seu rosto para baixo e vê que David tinha razão. Seu corpo estava quase mais da metade coberto com a mancha negra, e ele sentia uma queimação intensa. Como se pedaços de brasa crescessem em todos os músculos de seu corpo e o marcassem por dentro como ferro em brasa. Suportando a dor, Anatolyi grita para eles:

- Não importa. Se eu morrer, levarei vocês juntos.

- É só você quem vai morrer, imbecil.

Era verdade. O cosmos de Anatolyi começou a sumir bruscamente, conforme a mancha aumentava. A tempestade sumiu junto com seu cosmos. Quase todo o seu corpo estava negro e Anatolyi se maldizia por ter demorado demais para atacar.

- Dro... ga...

- Eu, Fabian, o Dragão Negro, te darei o golpe de misericórdia! **Redemoinho Negro!**  
Fabian estica seu braço para atacar o Cisne Negro.

Mas ele não esperava que, no último instante, Anatolyi teria forças para segurar o braço que Fabian usava para atacar.

- Mas o quê? Me solte, ou arrancarei seu braço!

O Cisne Negro prende o braço direito do Dragão Negro com o seu, e com a sua mão direita, segura o rosto de Fabian. Um frio intenso se forma e o elmo do Dragão congela, trinca e se esmigalha. O rosto do Dragão negro começa a se congelar também.

- É você quem morrerá! **Máscara de Ge...**

Anatolyi sente uma pontada no coração. Seu sangue esguichou no ar quando um dedo havia lhe atravessado. Ele mal podia acreditar quando viu quem havia lhe atacado.

- Ta... Tatiana?! Mas... por quê?

Tatiana, muito séria, faz mais quatro furos. Anatolyi cai sentado no chão, tentando conter a hemorragia, inutilmente.

- Você está bem, Fabian?

- Eu estou bem. Você me salvou por pouco, obrigado, Tatiana.

- Tatiana, o que você fez?

- A Cruz do Norte. São esses os seus pontos vitais, não é? Da Constelação do Cisne? Assim o sangue ruim sairá e você se salvará da Morte Negra.

- Quer dizer que...

- Não, você não vai morrer, tolinho!

- Droga... Não é disso que estou falando! Você é... amiga deles? E... eu... droga... mas o que está acontecen...

Tatiana havia andado até a direção de Anatolyi e se agachado a sua frente. Com o indicador, ela tapa a boca dele.

- Você já entendeu o que está acontecendo, não precisa ficar perguntando. Guarde suas energias que daqui a alguns minutos você estará curado.

E Tatiana sorri para ele. Sua armadura surge das sombras e, rapidamente, a veste.

- Eu sou Tatiana, a Fênix Negra. E esse atrás de você é Eric, o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

Eric estava de pé, atrás de Anatolyi. Anatolyi estava fraco, mas não pôde esconder a surpresa. Olhando para Dragão Negro e, depois, secamente para os outros, declarou em voz alta.

- Já chega de iniciação. Anatolyi, agora você é, oficialmente, um Cavaleiro Negro. Não só isso, você faz parte da elite dos Cavaleiros Negros: Os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse.

Marko e David esmurram o ar e dão um grito de alegria. Vários Cavaleiros com viseiras e armaduras idênticas a da Tatiana aparecem das sombras e gritam igualmente. Dragão Negro sorria contidamente. Marko pega um dos barris de vinho que uma das sombras de Fênix trazia e grita:

- Vamos fazer um brinde para o babaca falastrão do Anatolyi! O novo Cisne Negro! É!

Eric havia ido embora após o anúncio e não estava mais lá. Anatolyi estava um pouco assustado com aquilo, porque era tudo muito inesperado. No entanto, nunca tido sentido aquele tipo de recepção. Ele, que sempre vivera sozinho e isolado, agora estava vendo várias pessoas, jovens como ele, aos quais nunca havia interagido antes, comemorando por ele fazer parte de seu clã. Fazendo uma festa por ele, vejam só! Anatolyi se sentia querido, sentia que tinha finalmente feito amigos, se sentia incluído em um grupo só dele. Um grupo de renegados por aquela Deusa que ele tanto odiava! Não pôde conter o sorriso de felicidade e a breve risada que liberou naquele momento. Quando focou sua vista a sua frente, ainda estava lá Tatiana com um grande sorriso de felicidade por ele.

- E esse é o seu presente de boas vindas.

Tatiana apoiou as duas mãos no espaço de chão que ele havia deixado entre as pernas e, inclinando o rosto para frente, beijou Anatolyi. Seu coração disparou. Nunca havia beijado alguém antes, nem podia acreditar. Os lábios macios e quentes de Tatiana encostavam nos de Anatolyi. Bem macio. Quando terminou, Anatolyi estava quase paralisado, muito pálido. Com a ponta do indicador, ela limpa um pouco de saliva que ficou no canto da boca dele. E lhe presenteia com um belo sorriso.

----

O Cavaleiro de Câncer finalmente chega a Sala do Mestre. Ajoelhado, em reverência ao Mestre, ele escuta as ordens.

- Daniele, Cavaleiro de Ouro Guardião da Casa de Câncer. Tenho uma Missão especial para você.

- Estou escutando, Mestre Ionnius.

- Eu quero que você vá até a Ilha da Rainha da Morte...


	11. Chapter 11

Daniele não conseguia entender o que aquilo significava. Em um momento de crise, quando Hera e suas bestas estavam assassinando um Cavaleiro após o outro, o Mestre decide, de uma hora para a outra, desfalcar o Santuário de um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. O Cavaleiro de Aquário já estava enfermo e, aparentemente, só Athena e o Mestre tinham consciência da quantidade de Cavaleiros de Ouro disponíveis. Até mesmo o Cavaleiro de Câncer não conhecia todos.

- Perdão, Mestre, mas qual tipo de assunto eu, um Sagrado Cavaleiro de Ouro de Athena, teria para tratar na Ilha da Rainha da Morte?

Daniele imagina que uma missão além do Santuário deveria ser cumprida por um Cavaleiro de Prata. Com exceção de Kyriakos, e dos Cavaleiros de Prata que ainda não haviam sido convocados ao Santuário, nenhum outro havia ultrapassado as fronteiras nos últimos tempos. Na verdade, fazia muito tempo que um Cavaleiro de Prata ou Bronze não saia em missão. Se contar os Cavaleiros de Ouro, apesar de todo o mistério por trás deles, talvez nenhum tenha saído em missão na última década, com a exceção da missão de Valentin a Sibéria que, no caso, já morava no local, e a soube através de uma carta. Os Cavaleiros de Ouro só deixam de proteger as suas Casas Zoadicais em situações de extrema urgência.

- Muito bem. Você tem conhecimento dos sucessivos ataques do Leão de Neméia a nossos Cavaleiros. Estamos em um momento de crise e precisamos reunir todos os Cavaleiros de Athena no Santuário. Preciso de todos os guerreiros disponíveis. Estamos em Guerra.

Daniele, de joelhos no chão, ainda não tinha entendido onde o Mestre queria chegar. Aquilo parecia contraditório. Com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, olhava atentamente a máscara de Ionnius. Após uma pausa curta, Daniele indaga-o

- Por favor, continue Mestre.

- Os Cavaleiros espalhados pelo mundo concordaram em retornar ao Santuário, com exceção de alguns poucos que têm minha autorização pessoal para ficarem onde estão, por razões estratégicas e outros motivos que não vem ao caso. No entanto, há muito tempo eu tenho enviado cartas a Ilha da Rainha da Morte para que Eric, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix, retornasse imediatamente ao Santuário, desde que ele se tornou Cavaleiro. Não recebi nenhuma resposta.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer ficou um pouco ofendido com o que acreditava estar insinuando o Mestre sobre essa tal missão. Mesmo assim, tentava manter a compostura, na medida do possível.

- Compreendo, Mestre. Peço, por favor, que diga aonde quer chegar.

- Nesse intervalo, eu obtive algumas informações. Dizem que ele matou seu mestre com as próprias mãos e tomou o controle da Ilha para si. Como deve saber, lá também é o lar dos Cavaleiros renegados por Athena, os Cavaleiros Negros. Eric dedicou-se a reuni-los e não prestou contas ao Santuário sobre suas intenções nesse sentido. Neste momento você deve estar imaginando o porquê da necessidade de um Cavaleiro de Ouro ir até lá. Pois bem, existem duas razões.

Novamente o Mestre fez uma pausa e Daniele, cada vez mais incomodado, teve de interpelar.

- Estou escutando, Mestre.

- Em primeiro lugar, dizem que o Cavaleiro de Fênix está tocando o Sétimo Sentido, talvez até já o tenha dominado a estas alturas. A possibilidade de existir um Cavaleiro tão poderoso, com tal postura ambígua, e em uma hora tão inoportuna, é inadmissível.

Câncer arregalou os olhos surpresos. Sua reação seguinte foi de ceticismo, e um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Mestre, eu tenho certeza absoluta que o senhor refletiu bastante antes de considerar a veracidade destas informações. Mas é inegável que o fato de um Cavaleiro de Bronze sequer conhecer o significado do Sétimo Sentido, ou dominar completamente o seu cosmos, é um absurdo. Todavia, eu entendo as suas preocupações, e me comprometo a fazer o que senhor ordenar. Após todas as informações que me passou, conclui que a minha missão deve ser matar o Cavaleiro de Fênix. Estou correto?

- Eu confio no seu julgamento, Cavaleiro de Câncer. Se o Cavaleiro de Fênix continuar recusando-se a vir ao Santuário, não lhe der uma razão convincente para estar reunindo Cavaleiros rebeldes e, por fim, for mesmo uma ameaça iminente, você deverá exterminá-lo.

- Entedi, Mestre. Mas, Mestre: recordo que o senhor havia dito que haviam dois motivos.

- Larisa, a Amazona de Ave do Paraíso, enquanto seguia os rastros da reencarnação de Iolaus, Anatolyi, na Sibéria, me enviou uma mensagem alegando ter sentido o cosmos do Cavaleiro de Fênix. Junto dele havia um cosmos enfraquecido, ao qual ela acredita ser o de Anatolyi. É muito provável que tenha sido Eric o corruptor de Anatolyi. Neste momento, ele deve estar na Ilha da Rainha da Morte junto dos outros Cavaleiros Negros. A outra parte da missão consistirá em destruir a armadura negra de Anatolyi, símbolo de sua teimosia, e arrastá-lo a força para o Santuário.

- Mas... não deveria matá-lo também, Senhor? Não compreendo: por que devo trazê-lo para cá, mesmo sendo um rebelde? Nós, os Cavaleiros de Ouro, poderíamos, sozinhos, derrotar as Bestas de Hera. Valentin foi derrotado por um deles, é verdade, mas tenho certeza absoluta que foi por algum descuido.

- Daniele, não foi descuido algum. As Bestas de Hera são tão fortes quanto os cavaleiros de Ouro, talvez até mais fortes. A nossa esperança é reunir Hércules, ao qual já está no Santuário junto com seu receptáculo, e Iolaus. Por serem semi-deuses, tem potencial para alcançar o Oitavo e o Nono Sentido.

Daniele novamente se espantou, erguendo um pouco o corpo.

- Oi.. tavo... Nono Sentido? Sentidos além do Sétimo?

- O Oitavo sentido também é conhecido como Arayashiki, ou seja, a capacidade de romper os laços efêmeros que nos ligam a carne, a imortalidade. Você pode ir até os limites do Yomotsu Hirasaka. Mas, caso caia em seu interior, não poderia retornar. Com relação ao Nono sentido, ele se refere a Vontade Divina, o poder de converter-se em um Deus. Você é privilegiado por estar conhecendo agora esses segredos, Cavaleiro de Câncer. Inclusive, peço que mantenha a discrição, até mesmo para os seus colegas Cavaleiros de Ouro. Porém, nem Raisa, nem Anatolyi, creio eu, estão próximos de alcançar o Sétimo Sentido, baseando no que pude sentir do cosmo da Amazona de Cisne. Nesse caso, sua missão pode não ser tão difícil.

O orgulho de Daniele ficou um pouco ferido naquele momento. Não imaginava que poderiam existir guerreiros mais fortes que os Cavaleiros de Ouro. E, para piorar a situação, um deles era uma Amazona de Bronze e, o outro, um mero Cavaleiro Negro. Resignado, voltou-se a Ionnius.

- Manterei em segredo, Mestre. Mas, como pode ter esta certeza, de que eles estão longe de alcançar o Oitavo e o Nono Sentidos?

- Para que Raisa e Anatolyi alcancem o Poder Supremo, é necessário que seus cosmos e almas estejam em comunhão completa com Hércules e Iolaus. O Nono Sentido, em específico, não foi alcançado completamente nem por estes, com seus corpos originais, nos tempos mitológicos. Mas, como o sangue de Zeus corria em suas veias, eles tem potencial. Até agora, você compreendeu a sua missão, Cavaleiro de Câncer?

- Não entendi uma coisa, Mestre. Após trazer Iolaus até aqui, como pretende persuadi-lo a se juntar ao Santuário? Pelo que entendi, ele se tornou um Cavaleiro Negro, então não deve ser confiável.

- Eu, como Mestre do Santuário, tenho meus próprios métodos de persuasão, você não deve se preocupar com isso. Aliás, com relação aos demais Cavaleiros Negros, eu o autorizo a levar consigo um Cavaleiro de Prata para eliminá-los. Eles não passam de estorvo, e você deve se focar totalmente em sua missão. Recomendo que leve o Cavaleiro de Lagarto, um dos mais poderosos desta classe.

- Compreendi, Mestre. Cumprirei a missão como ordenado. Neste momento irei pedir para que me tragam o Cavaleiro de Prata.

- Conto com você, Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Com exceção dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, que moravam em suas respectivas Casas Zoadicais ou em habitações longe do Santuário, quando autorizados, os demais Cavaleiros, Aprendizes, e Soldados viviam em alojamentos nos arredores. Alguns preferiam morar sozinhos, reclusos. Outros moravam em alojamentos duplos.

Este era o caso de Julienne e Raisa.

Elas planejaram procurar por Hera, para deter a guerra sozinhas, tendo inclusive sido autorizadas pelo Mestre. Mas não sabiam sequer por onde começar, tendo em vista que não puderam nem sentir o cosmo de nenhuma das Bestas de Hera, quanto mais da própria Deusa.

Naquele momento, Raisa estava na varanda de frente de seu alojamento, sentada sobre a cerca de madeira. Ao seu lado havia alguns vasos com plantas e flores, ao qual ela estava passando as folhas entre seus dedos, calmamente. Aquela planta, em específico, era um crisântemo, com uma bela flor recém desabrochada.

Mas a sua mente ia longe, mas especificamente, chegava até a Sibéria. Ela gostaria, e julgava dever, estar se preocupando com o estado de saúde de seu pai. Na última carta que recebeu de sua mãe, ela dizia que seu estado não havia mudado.

Aliás, sua mãe não havia respondido, na carta, se estava bebendo ou não naqueles tempos em que estavam separadas. Quando era apenas uma criança, Raisa havia cansado de ver sua mãe em estado lastimável. O Zui Quan é uma técnica poderosa, mas exige uma quantidade cavalar de bebida alcoólica para ser executada com perfeição. Acrescente-se também todas as vezes em que Larisa bebeu para aprender a executá-la com perfeição. Adicione-se também todas as vezes em que ela bebeu apenas para conter os tremores da abstinência. Era um círculo vicioso. Tudo isso transformou Larisa em uma alcoólatra.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não bebia, pois não precisava lutar. Mas, depois do ataque de Apostolis, ela voltou a beber.

Raisa lembrava também das vezes em que seu pai ficava melancólico pela sua mãe. Mas, como Cavaleiro de Athena, e ponderado como ele era, entendia, sem deixar de tratá-la com severidade quando Larisa ultrapassava todos os limites. E por causa dessa severidade toda que ela havia largado o álcool.

No entanto, Raisa não conseguia manter seus pensamentos focados nessa preocupação.

Raisa poderia, também, estar pensando na responsabilidade que recaiu sobre suas costas, ao descobrir que era a reencarnação de um herói mitológico, e personagem principal naquela guerra. Guerra ao qual não escolheu participar, mas aceitava seu destino de bom grado, como Amazona fiel a Athena.

Nada disso também estava nos pensamentos de Raisa naquele momento.

O que ela não conseguia tirar de seus pensamentos, nem naquele momento, nem em qualquer outro desde que derrotou Apostolis, era Anatolyi. No começo ela se sentia uma pessoa horrível por deixar de lado as suas preocupações para com sua mãe e seu pai para pensar em um garoto que ela mal conhecia. Também se sentia uma Amazona horrível por não se concentrar com o rigor devido em sua missão. Mas, por mais que tentasse evitar, esses pensamentos eram inevitáveis.

O que a deixava mesmo intrigada não eram as escolhas erradas de Anatolyi. Era outra coisa.

Na verdade, aquilo estava no campo dos sentimentos humanos. Ela não pensava nos atos de Anatolyi, mas na sua pessoa. O rosto do Cisne Negro não saia de seus pensamentos.

Aquilo a incomodava profundamente.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, este incômodo parecia mais uma hipocrisia de sua racionalidade, e aquilo não se aplicava aos sentimentos que sentia. Mas, quais sentimentos eram aqueles? Por que Anatolyi não saia de sua cabeça?

Os pensamentos de Raisa foram interrompidos bruscamente por Julienne, que havia se aproximado furtivamente, como um leão espreitando uma presa distraída. A Amazona de Andrômeda havia colocado dois dedos sobre o queixo de Raisa, e aproximado seu rosto do dela, de forma a mirar-lhe profundamente nos olhos, a uma distância tão curta que ambas podiam sentir a respiração da outra sobre seus lábios, lhe disse:

- O que te preocupa tanto, cherrie?

Raisa ficou um pouco desconfortável com aquela investida. Inclinou um pouco o corpo para trás e olhou o chão de forma dispersa.

- Bem... estou preocupada com a nossa missão.

Julienne encarava com seriedade a Raisa, permanecendo imóvel. Ela se ajeita ao lado da Amazona de Cisne, sentando-se também na cerca. Ela põe, amigavelmente, a mão na coxa de Raisa e, olhando o horizonte agora, lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Hm... Sabe que não pode esconder seus sentimentos de mim. Lembre-se que minha especialidade é reconhecer nas pessoas as sensações, intenções, a consciência e tudo o mais que possa estar sentindo. Não posso ler pensamentos, mas mesmo se pudesse, ainda assim preferiria perguntar-lhe a invadir sua privacidade.

Raisa olhava, com estranheza, aquela mão tocando seu corpo, que nem prestou tanta atenção no discurso de Julienne. E estranhou mais ainda quando Julienne recostou a cabeça sobre seu ombro. A Amazona de Andrômeda continuou.

- Eu sei que o seu pesar deve-se a alguma pessoa. Não é Hera, nem seus guerreiros, nem seus pais. É uma outra pessoa, porque sinto um sentimento muito... carinhoso... vindo de você. Se eu fosse tentar adivinhar, diria que é por algum garoto ao qual nutre sentimentos... incomuns... mas não tão incomuns quanto você deve achar ser.

Julienne vira seu rosto e recosta-se ombro de Raisa, sorrindo. Esta não disse nada e, por um momento, elas ficaram lá, naquela posição. Raisa não deixava de se impressionar com a ousadia de Julienne, e, um pouco menos, com sua intuição, sua capacidade de ler as expressões das pessoas, decifrando os dados subjetivos transmitidos por sua corrente. Apesar de, naquele momento, ela estar usando aquela capacidade de forma banal, em combate, poderia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte, principalmente caso um oponente resolva atacar de forma inesperada. Julienne poderia prever tal ataque antes de eles acontecerem, deduzia Raisa. Mas, apesar de tudo, a Amazona de Cisne não conseguia irritar-se com ela.

De forma brusca, Julienne salta da cerca, assustando Raisa. Seu semblante agora estava muito sério.

- Julienne, o que foi?

- Minhas correntes estão agitadas. Veja!

As correntes se movimentavam agressivamente sobre os braços de Julienne. Pareciam um animal assustado, ou em fúria. A corrente com a lança, em um piscar de olhos, avança em linha reta, totalmente ereta, como se apontasse uma direção.

- Sinto um cosmo invasor... um cosmo cheio de ódio, nunca senti nada assim. Naquela direção... lá é...

Raisa salta da cerca rapidamente e corre na direção apontada pela corrente, na frente de Julienne. Alguns metros depois, ela completa a frase.

- O Cabo Sunion! Vamos, Julienne!

As duas Amazonas correm em direção do cabo Sunion, com muita pressa.

O alojamento delas, na verdade, não era tão longe da prisão. Provavelmente era o mais próximo daquele local, em todo o Santuário. Elas esperavam serem as primeiras a chegar lá. Mas não foram.

O local estava completamente destruído. Como alguém poderia escapar de lá? Aquele lugar era selado por Athena!

Quando as duas chegaram, uma terceira amazona estava agachada, checando os destroços, segurando alguns pedaços de rocha na mão direita. Prontamente, com a chegada das duas, ela se ergueu e as olhou preocupada. Julienne lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Você é Kendall, a Amazona de Camaleão, não é?

- Sim, mas como sabe quem eu sou?

- Eu tenho memória fotográfica, e sim, já a vi antes, há muito tempo. Isso não é importante. O que aconteceu aqui?

Mesmo assustada por uma aparente estranha lhe conhecer pelo nome, Kendall continuou.

- Bem... havia um prisioneiro aqui, Agapius, o antigo General do Santário, que cumpria pena por ordens do Grande Mestre. Eu estava encarregada de vigiá-lo. Mas... foi tudo muito rápido. Eu... não sei descrever o que aconteceu, perdoe-me.

Raisa tomou a palavra.

- Não podemos perder tempo. Vamos, temos que encontrar o fugitivo.

Julienne pois sua mão a frente de Raisa, detendo-a.

- O que... por que faz isso?

- O inimigo está aqui, Raisa.

A Amazona de Andrômeda franzia a sobrancelha e encarava ferozmente a Kendall, que devolvia um olhar assutado, sem entender. Julienne entra em posição de combate e, de seu braço direito, a Corrente de Andrômeda parte em uma velocidade incrível.

- Corrente Nebulosa de Andrômeda!

- Mas o quê? Por que está me atacando, está louca?

A corrente envolve Kendall e a constringe, como a uma cobra. Kendall grita de dor, enquanto a corrente esmigalha sua armadura, rasga sua carne e quebra seus ossos.

- Pare com isso, por favor!

- Julienne, você... não estará enganada? Ela é nossa inimiga?

- Raisa, eu nunca estou enganada! E quanto a você: acabe com esta farsa agora! Revele-se!

Kendall, que até pouco tempo atrás, se contorcia em dor, agora parecia não sentir mais nada. Ela apenas mirava Julienne com um olhar ferino, mas ao mesmo tempo frio, como se estivesse perante a um inseto insignificante.

- Insolente... não tenho assuntos a tratar com você. Mas como se pois em meu caminho...

- Diga, quem é você?

As correntes caem no chão, em espiral, como se tivessem perdido a vitalidade.

- O quê? Minhas correntes!

Kendall ergue um dedo e, no instante seguinte, a corrente com a esfera ergue-se do chão e enrola-se no pescoço de Julienne, enforcando-a. Com as mãos, ela tenta, desesperadamente soltar-se, enquanto tenta respirar. O sangue escorre por debaixo das lesões da esganadura.

- Julienne!

Raisa tenta ajudá-la a se soltar, mas a corrente emite uma descarga elétrica de alta voltagem. A mão de Raisa sofre queimaduras severas, fazendo com que ela segure o pulso ferido enquanto grita de dor.

No instante seguinte, a corrente com a lança avança contra o rosto de Raisa, a uma velocidade incrível. Não havia como se esquivar.

Porém, a uma distância muito curta do alvo, Julienne detém a lança com a palma da mão. A força do impacto foi tão grande que acabou por perfurá-la, causando mais dor em Julienne, que mal conseguia gritar. Raisa lhe olha nos olhos, enquanto Andrômeda a olha de volta, com os olhos quase fechados pela dor, e muito pálida.

- Raisa... eu vou te proteger... sempre!

A Amazona de Cisne queima seu cosmos o máximo que pode e mira nas correntes.

- Pó de Diamante!

Elas se congelam e caem no chão. Julienne cai de joelhos, com as palmas das mãos no chão. Ela arfava muito, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Raisa revolta-se com o estado em que Julienne ficou e refere-se agressivamente a oponente.

- Maldita... não me importa quem seja. Eu vou acabar com você!

Ainda de maneira fria, a Amazona de Camaleão olhava para Raisa, enquanto seu cosmo aumentava de uma forma absurda. Aquele cosmo era... mais forte que o dos Cavaleiros de Ouro! Será possível que aquele cosmos era maior que... o da própria Athena! Raisa não podia controlar o medo, que nunca tinha sentido antes naquela intensidade. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

- Sem dúvida, é importante que saiba quem eu sou, assim como todos os mortais deste mundo. Eu vim até aqui e possui este corpo, que nem sequer é meu receptáculo, com o único intuito de encontrá-la e resolver todos os meus problemas de uma vez. Hércules, você resolveu reencarnar novamente com o único intuito de estimular a minha cólera, a ira divina! Ó, Bastardo... eu, Hera, a Deusa que prega os valores familiares, irei, eu mesma, garantir que nunca mais retornará do mundo dos mortos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. XII – Hera**

A revelação de que a inimiga identificada por Julienne era, na verdade, Hera, a esposa do grande Zeus, havia causado uma reação muito diferente do que Raisa mesma esperava. Antes confiante de que com seus poderes, acrescidos do poderosíssimo cosmos de Hércules, seria páreo para a Deusa, agora a desagradável realidade acabara quase que completamente com sua confiança.

Não só isso, mas o fato de ter sido tão pretensiosa antes a martirizava. Aquele olhar ameaçador, e ao mesmo tempo puro, daquela que há pouco tempo atrás era a Amazona de Camaleão, impunha-lhe medo.

A brisa vinda do oceano aumentava de intensidade e agitava os cabelos das três amazonas. O único som que se podia escutar era a da maré batendo calmamente no que restou da prisão. O sol do meio dia raiava sobre a cabeça das três, formando sombras bem escuras sob seus corpos.

Raisa tentava a todo custo conter os tremores de seu corpo. Como uma amazona de Athena, ela deveria encontrar a coragem, a valentia, mesmo em situações difíceis como aquela. Mas ela nunca passou por nenhuma posição tão perigosa, e talvez nunca mais passe.

Esses pensamentos deveriam sair de sua mente, pois era hora de lutar. Mas como controlar o medo? Durante seu treinamento, Valentin ensinava que um cavaleiro deve sempre lutar, se necessário morrer lutando, com bravura e determinação, por Athena.

Sua razão dizia que a causa de Athena era justa, mas seu corpo reagia instintivamente quase lhe obrigando a fugir covardemente de lá aos prantos.

Seu queixo começara a tremer, era inevitável. O suor corria pelas sobrancelhas e lhe caia sobre os olhos, obrigando-a a limpar-se. Quando volta a sua posição original, Julienne segura-lhe ternamente a mão. Raisa olha para ela, com os olhos arregalados.

- Raisa, não se preocupe. Tudo vai dar bem no final.

Julienne tinha marcas roxas bem escuras no pescoço, alguns cortes e a marca das correntes afundando-lhe os músculos alguns milímetros. Mas seu rosto transmitia serenidade.

Naquele momento, a Amazona de Cisne parou de tremer. Por mais simples que tenham sido as palavras da Amazona de Andrômeda, de algum modo aquilo mexeu com seus nervos. Agora estava confiante para lutar, talvez até morrer, em nome de Athena. E Julienne, agora de pé ao seu lado, lhe auxiliaria naquela batalha.

Em nenhum momento a Deusa mexeu um músculo sequer. Até que, com o mesmo olhar perdido, ela tentou acabar com as esperanças delas.

- Irredutivelmente irei jogá-lo de volta ao mundo dos mortos, Hércules. Acabarei com toda esta zombaria criada por Athena. Admito que a confiança que expressam é bem comovente. Mas a vontade de um Deus é máxima e irreversível e seu destino já foi decidido.

A Amazona de Andrômeda sorri para Hera, que lhe devolve um olhar de estranheza. Um mero humano atrevia-se a gracejar em uma situação como aquela.

- Hera, se o seu desejo era que Hércules não retornasse mais ao mundo dos vivos, que fizesse logo um acordo com Hades, que fosse pessoalmente até o inferno enquanto a alma dele estava à mercê do deus das trevas inferiores. O que houve? Não vá me dizer que Zeus a traiu mais uma vez e trouxe seu amado filho de volta a Terra sem te avisar? É um caso perdido mesmo, não cansa de ser enganada.

O cosmos de Hera explode. A terra treme violentamente, fazendo com que enormes blocos se deslocassem no ar. O mar atrás de Hera afastou-se vários metros, formando uma espécie cúpula invisível de ar. Ao mesmo tempo, Julienne aumentava mais ainda o sorriso em seu rosto, debochando da deusa.

Raios riscavam o vento em direção das duas amazonas. Parecia impossível desviar daquele poder, naquela velocidade.

Raisa salta a frente e tenta segurar aquele ataque com as mãos. No entanto, era mais forte do que ela. Aquela bola de energia forçava suas mãos e braços para junto de sue corpo.

Até que não agüentou mais.

As armaduras de cisne e de andrômeda se quebravam em vários pedaços enquanto as amazonas foram arremessadas para trás. Várias explosões ocorriam por toda a pele, tão rápidas que pareciam estar sendo feitas ao mesmo tempo. Pouco sobrara das armaduras, o que mal dava pra proteger seus corpos.

A armadura, que Raisa batalhou tanto para conquistar, agora estava arrasada. Foi o que lhe veio à cabeça antes de desfalecer.

No entanto, mais uma vez, a Amazona de Andrômeda estava de pé.

- Eu esperava que somente a Amazona de Cisne suportasse este meu ataque. Vejo que a superestimei. Por outro lado, vejo que não avaliei corretamente a sua resistência, Andrômeda.

- Eu não tenho medo de você, deusinha chorosa.

- Insensata e arrogante. Me pergunto o que a faz ser tão temerária.

- Simples: é porque eu descobri o seu ponto fraco. Eu sei como derrotá-la.

Hera mantém-se calada, curiosa com a ousadia daquela simples amazona de bronze. Mesmo assim, deixou-se escutar.

- Apesar de ter este cosmos tão descomunal e monstruoso, quando me atacou o poder de destruição não foi tão grande assim. Pelo que calculei, não foi nem do nível de uma técnica de um cavaleiro de ouro. E eu direi o porquê: este receptáculo, que não é seu, te deixa fraca!

A deusa sequer reagiu àquela constatação, permanecendo com o mesmo semblante de antes, ainda deixando a amazona falar.

- E mais uma coisa: por mais que tente esconder as suas intenções e sentimentos, eu entendo como é frustrante para uma deusa olimpiana não conseguir derrubar uma amazona de bronze. Mas não se preocupe, eu não sou uma amazona comum, e em seguida a despacharei deste corpo.

Hera cerra os olhos e aponta o indicador para Julienne, que ainda se mantém confiante.

- Paladar.

Uma chama de fogo se forma dentro da boca de Andrômeda, queimando sua língua e lábios. Seus olhos arregalam-se, enquanto segura a boca. Uma fumaça negra sai por entre os dedos. Ela não conseguia falar.

- Este é o castigo por ter blasfemado. Visão. Tato.

Desta vez os olhos de Julienne se incendeiam, fazendo com que a íris se embranquecessem. Em seguida os tendões e músculos de seu corpo se contorceram nas direções opostas àquelas que deveriam. Os membros, o tronco e o pescoço estavam totalmente tortos, como se fosse deslocar o corpo todo.

- E enquanto ainda tem audição, escutará de minha boca esta mensagem: providenciarei junto a Hades o pior castigo já submetido a qualquer humano no inferno. Olfato. Sofrerá por toda a eternidade. Audição.

O nariz e os ouvidos de Julienne explodem, deixando-a em um vazio. Não tinha contato algum com o exterior, noção alguma de onde estava. Era como se não possuísse mais corpo, restando-lhe apenas a mente. Não havia noção de tempo, não havia noção de espaço, não fazia frio, não havia ruído. Não conseguia nem gritar.

- Tornou-se uma boneca de pano. Se eu desejasse, a deixaria aqui tentando desesperadamente voltar à realidade. Intuição!

O corpo da Amazona de Andrômeda estendeu-se no chão. Hera, pela primeira vez, sai de seu lugar, e aproximava de Julienne. Agachou-se sobre o corpo dela.

- Porém, com minhas próprias mãos irei enviá-la para o inferno.

Os dedos de Hera estavam prontos para cravarem-se no coração de Julienne. No entanto, mesmo a uma distancia tão curta dela, Hera atacou apenas o chão. O corpo de Julienne não estava mais aos seus pés. Sumira de sua visão sem que tivesse conseguido perceber.

Hera ergue-se do chão. Notara que o cosmos de Julienne havia se reacendido e estava atrás dela.

- O sétimo sentido... Não esperava que fosse me dar tanto trabalho, Andrômeda.

Hera prepara-se para extinguir este sentido também. Afinal, seria impossível que ela alcançasse o Oitavo Sentido. Quanto ao Nono Sentido, seria uma fantasia cogitar a possibilidade.

No entanto, ela não pôde lançar o golpe, pois seu corpo se paralizara. Como seria possível? Ao redor da deusa, o que existia era uma ventania muito poderosa, que aumentava rapidamente de velocidade. O corpo que ela havia possuído erguia-se do solo, e não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer. Aquela amazona estava lhe derrotando?

A Nebulosa de Andrômeda aparecia atrás do corpo de Julienne. Hera sentia seu corpo humano sendo esmagado. Enquanto tentava se livrar daquela ventania, ouviu uma voz em sua mente.

- O que houve? Não ia me calar? Não ia me matar? Você teve a sua chance, agora é minha vez. Destruirei seu corpo com o meu mais poderoso golpe, a Tempestade Nebulosa! Da próxima vez, venha com seu próprio receptáculo, se quiser mesmo acabar com Hércules ou os Cavaleiros de Athena... deusinha chorosa!

O sangue escorria de feridas abertas no corpo que fora possuído por Hera. Desta vez, ela demonstrava preocupação. Se aquele corpo humano não resistisse... seria humilhante. A deusa aumentou o seu cosmos, forçando mais ainda aquele corpo. O sangue agora escorria em um fluxo muito volumoso dos olhos, nariz e ouvidos. Saia de todos os poros daquele corpo.

Hera consegue mover seu braço direito. Enquanto o mesmo é cortado várias vezes pela Tempestade, os vasos capilares explodem devido ao imenso cosmos da Deusa. Era o suficiente para atacar Andrômeda.

O pescoço de Julienne começou a se contorcer para a direita. Entendendo que aquele era o ataque de Hera, Andrômeda tentou forçar o movimento oposto para, pelo menos, ganhar tempo para expulsar Hera do Santuário. Não importaria se ela morresse no processo. Ao mesmo tempo, tentava manter a intensidade da Tempestade Nebulosa. O corpo possuído por Hera também estava morrendo, talvez aquela fosse a única chance que tinha.

Por muito tempo, uma tentou matar a outra a distância. O esforço de Julienne era impressionante, ela estava se equiparando a uma deusa, mesmo esta não podendo utilizar força total. Por outro lado, Hera tinha pouco tempo antes de seu corpo ser destruído.

Os ventos da Tempestade Nebulosa cessam. Seria a derrota de Julienne, que não tem mais forças para competir com uma deusa. Andrômeda se ajoelha, enquanto usa suas ultimas forças para resistir ao ataque de Hera. Seu pescoço estava quase se quebrando.

A deusa para o ataque antes do fim após sentir o cosmos da outra amazona.

- Finalmente veio tratar pessoalmente comigo, bastardo?

Aquela não parecia mais ser Raisa. Seus cabelos estavam negros e seus olhos agora se tornaram castanhos. Hércules havia tomado conta de seu corpo, integralmente.

- Vá embora, Hera. Volte quando estiver com o seu corpo de verdade, para acertarmos as contas.

- Não seja presunçoso a ponto de querer me dar ordens, Hércules.

Hércules e Hera queimavam seus cosmos. A luz se refrata e quebra o ambiente em dois, como se o céu e a terra tivessem rachado ao meio. O restante de chão que ainda sobrara no Cabo Sounion se esfarela, só restando o mar.

Ambos flutuam sobre as águas agora violentas, a alguns metros de distância acima do mar. As nuvens mudam o formato e viram um imenso buraco nos céus. O corpo de Julienne, que estava inconsciente, cai na água e afunda.

Naquele momento, alguns guardas do Santuário, que haviam sentido antes o cosmos da batalha e só chegaram agora, olhavam espantados para a cena. Sabiam que nada podiam fazer naquela situação. Um deles correu desesperado a procura de algum cavaleiro. Nenhum deles se atreveu a se aproximar, nem sequer para salvar Julienne.

Hera fraqueja, e o cosmos de Hércules a sobrepõe. O corpo que era de Kendall parecia um animal esfolado vivo que mal podia se manter vivo, sangrando por toda a pele.

- Neste caso, Hércules, você não me deixa alternativa. Este corpo só agüentará alguns poucos segundos, portanto partirei imediatamente. Saiba que, quando estiver em meu receptáculo você não terá chance alguma.

Hercules baixa a guarda. Hera baixa a sua também e vira de costas para ir embora e preparar-se para deixar o corpo de Kendall.

- Mas antes de ir embora... Selo Divino!

O corpo de Hércules se paraliza. Os cabelos e os olhos voltam a cor normal e, agora como Raisa, a Amazona de Cisne cai de joelhos.

- Mas o quê? O cosmos de Hércules...

A deusa ri desdenhosa daquela situação.

- Sim, o cosmos e o espírito de Hércules foram selados. Eu mesma não pude matá-lo, mas meus servos completarão o trabalho, para garantir. Adeus, Amazona de Cisne.

O corpo de Kendall entra em combustão e cai na água completamente carbonizada. Um forte cheiro de carne queimada empesteia o lugar.

Mesmo chocada com a cena de Hera deixando o corpo, Raisa se recompõe para ajudar Julienne, antes que se afogasse. Ela tira a Amazona de Andrômeda da água e a segura no colo.

- Julienne! Julienne! Você está bem?

Ela abre lentamente os olhos. Tosse uma vez e mantém os lábios semi abertos.

- Julienne, você acordou, que bom. Por favor, me diga: está tudo bem?

A Amazona de Andrômeda a olha por alguns instantes. Suas íris tremem, enquanto Raisa a olhava de volta, preocupada.

- Raisa... por favor, finja que isso que farei não é nada.

- Isso o q...

E Julienne segura o rosto de Raisa enquanto a beija.


	13. Chapter 13

Os soldados agora estavam bem próximos das duas. A intenção era se disponibilizarem para ajudá-las. Mas na verdade, a perplexidade tomou conta de todos. Alguns olhavam jocosos para aquela cena e cochichavam entre si. Não era todo dia que se via um beijo lésbico, e isso despertava fantasias naqueles soldados de treinamento espartano.

Como a vida era treinar e treinar, não havia tempo para se divertir ou se dedicar a amenidades e assuntos mundanos. Aquilo era uma cena e tanto. Eles raramente viam mulheres, não eram permitidos a ver sequer mulheres fora do Santuário, quanto mais duas amazonas quase nuas fazendo tais peculiaridades.

O que era uma tropa de apoio virou uma multidão de curiosos.

Mas a cena não durou muito.

Prontamente, Raisa empurrou Julienne. Andromeda caiu deitada na areia da praia, olhando nos olhos de Cisne. Esta, sentada a sua frente, com a boca e os olhos bem abertos, respirava fundo. Recuperava o ar que havia perdido.

- O que... mas por que fez isso? Enlouqueceu?

Raisa se levantava, agora com o rosto vermelho, as sobrancelhas franzidas, cara de poucos amigos. Andrômeda apenas cerrou os olhos, com um sorriso de satisfação. Estava tão debilitada que não conseguia mexer mais nenhum músculo.

- Por que está tão surpresa?

- Como assim por quê? Andrômeda, você... você me beijou! Por que diabos fez isso?

- Hm... não fiz nada demais...

- Nada demais? Nada demais?

- É, nada demais... você não ofereceu resistência.

- Porque eu não esperava que você fosse fazer isso!

- Isso é mentira, você esperava sim. Diria que ansiava até.

- Como é que é? Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu quero e o que eu não quero?

- Uma leitora de sentimentos.

- Dane-se a sua leitura! Dane-se você! Eu nunca te dei liberdade pra fazer isso!

- Ah, você deu sim. Aliás, já deveríamos ter nos beijarmos muito antes.

- Insana! Que espécie de amazona você é? Nós estávamos lutando por Atena, como companheiras de guerra. Que pensamentos impuros são esses que passam pela sua cabeça que a faz delirar dessa forma?

- Já disse, eu apenas fiz o que você deixou eu fazer.

- Eu... não deixei nada! Droga, você é uma nojenta! Uma impostora! Acaso se tornou amazona para fazer essas imundícies?

- Eu virei amazona para lutar por Atena. Entretanto, não posso controlar o amor que sinto por você. Pelo menos eu tenho coragem de admitir meus sentimentos. E quem é você pra julgar dignidade? Diz que não me ama, apesar de demonstrar o oposto. Mas que credibilidade você tem?

- Como assim "dignidade"? "Credibilidade"?

- Você fala que eu não sou uma amazona digna. Mas eu lutei com bravura, por Atena.

- Eu expulsei Hera do Santuário.

- E daí? Fomos derrotadas, Hera matou uma amazona e selou o espírito de Hércules. E se eu não estivesse aqui, o que teria acontecido com você?

- Está dizendo que só estou viva por sua causa?

- Não, você teria sobrevivido sem mim. Mas sua sobrevivência aconteceria porque iria deserdar. Estava prestes a fugir com essa mesma cara de choro que faz agora. Hera não veria perigo em uma covarde. Sinto muito, mas você é uma covarde.

A Amazona de Cisne não pôde conter suas lágrimas. Ela, uma guerreira orgulhosa, estava escutando críticas pesadíssimas. Nem mesmo seu pai, durante treinamento, era tão cruel. Elas caíam sob seus olhos, mesmo tentando evitar a todo custos com as mãos.

- Por que está sendo tão cruel comigo?

- Você é uma amazona de Atena, acorde! Nosso mundo, nossa vida é cruel! Mas a verdade é que você chora porque sabe que estou certa.

- Cale a boca! Pare de ler a minha mente!

- Então pare de expôr seus sentimentos. Apenas acuso o que vejo.

Com muita força, Raisa chuta o rosto de Julienne. Esta sente o golpe e fica desnorteada, finalmente se calando.

- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim, está me ouvindo? Nunca mais!

Entre as duas surge alguém, um cavaleiro. Ele apareceu de forma tão furtiva, tão de repente, que nenhuma das duas pôde notá-lo. Raisa o encarava assustada, pela aparição tão repentina. O soldado que havia buscado ajuda o havia trazido.

Este cavaleiro tinha a pele morena escura, cabelos e olhos negros, com a franja caindo sobre os olhos orientais. Sua armadura era verde, possuia um escudo no braço esquerdo e um capacete em forma de um dragão.

- Pare com isso, Cisne! Ela é um Cavaleiro, como eu e você. Não importa o que tenha acontecido, não permitirei que continue agredindo um dos nossos. Do contrário a acusarei de traição.

Raisa olha para o cavaleiro, bem no fundo dos olhos. De alguma maneira, o cosmos daquele cavaleiro a acalmou. Limpa o rosto molhado e se acalma. Em seguida dá uma olhadela para Andrômeda, que estava inerte no chão. Olha novamente para o Cavaleiro, vira de costas e segue andando, na direção oposta.

- Sr. Narong, ela está morrendo! Temos que levá-la daqui!

Após o aviso do soldado, o Cavaleiro de Dragão prontamente checa a pressão de Julienne. Após detectar o estado gravíssimo que ela se encontrava e a severidade das lesões, a carregou no colo e correu na direção do Santuário. Os soldados foram todos atrás dele.

Ao longe, sozinha, Raisa olhava a movimentação, preocupada.

Na verdade, Raisa se preocupava com tudo o que lhe aconteceu. Sua armadura fora completamente destruída e o cosmos de Hércules havia sido selado.

Sem armadura, ela não era mais uma amazona. Precisava pensar em algum modo de consertá-la. Decidiu que essa era a prioridade.

Certa vez seu pai havia lhe falado do Cavaleiro de Áries, um lemuriano que seria capaz de consertar armaduras. No entanto, ele cobrava um alto preço para fazer o serviço. Ela nunca soube o que era, já que seu pai nunca lhe contou.

Raisa estava cansada e ferida.

Apesar de todos esses pensamentos sobre obrigações, Raisa estava triste. Sabia que havia fraquejado, que tinha sentido medo.

Ela refletia sobre o porquê de estar lutando: por Atena... Lembrou-se da briga que teve com Anatolyi, em como ele repudiava a idéia de lutar em nome de alguém, por mais que este alguém fosse a Deusa da Justiça.

Justiça... matar ou morrer, essa é a justiça do Santuário. Abdicar da própria vida, por um ideal. Aquela amazona que morreu a pouco, Kendall, destruída por Hera, lutou e morreu por Atena, ainda jovem.

A vida é um dom, o bem mais importante que um ser humano possui. Um cavaleiro deve estar pronto para colocar este bem tão precioso em cheque. Por outro lado, deve tirar este dom daqueles que são contrários ao que prega sua Deusa protetora. Uma Guerra Santa em que o mais forte subjuga o mais fraco, e o derrotado se transforma no errado, na origem do mal. Aliás, se ele foi derrotado, é por que o seu ideal era inferior ao do lado vencedor.

Tudo era decidido através do sangue derramado nas lutas. As vidas eram tiradas para provar que um lado está certo.

Isso é ser um guerreiro honrado, usar seus poderes para proteger a humanidade dos injustos, daqueles que não acreditam no mesmo que ela. Por que eles estão errados, e ela está certa. O lado de Atena deve ser o mais forte, o partido superior, porque é o lado do mais certo.

Novamente Raisa derramava lágrimas de seus olhos. E seguiu o caminho oposto ao da Casa de Áries.

Naquele momento, o Cavaleiro de Câncer estava próximo do local onde havia marcado de encontrar-se com o Cavaleiro de Prata de Lagarto. Ele havia sentido que uma grande batalha havia ocorrido há pouco no Santuário. Por mais forte que fosse o cosmos, só um suicida invadiria um lugar repleto de poderosos guerreiros.

Mas outra coisa o estava incomodando:

- Hey, você que está me seguindo nas trevas, revele-se!

Por detrás das árvores surge a sombra do perseguidor.

- Não é muito inteligente seguir um Cavaleiro de Ouro sem anúncios. Vamos, diga logo o que quer, Agapius.

O cavaleiro fugitivo do Cabo Sounion se revela a Daniele. Seu rosto estava sério, mas não respondia nada.

- Não tem nada a dizer, não é, inseto? Pois bem, se um fugitivo aparece para o algoz, só pode culpar a sua própria inconseqüência, e não a frieza do executor. Está pronto para morrer?

Daniele preparava-se para atacar Agapius quando ele o interrompeu.

- Espere!

- Quais são as suas últimas palavras?

- Eu tenho uma proposta para você.

- Proposta? O que quer dizer? Vai implorar por sua vida?

- Escute-me primeiro, Daniele. Você está indo para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte para trazer Iolaus para o santuário, não é?

Daniele cerra os olhos e nada responde.

- Vou considerar isso como um sim. Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei isso, vou explicar, eu...

- Você está falando demais, traidor. Eu não quero saber de suas desculpas, você não vai me convencer a não matá-lo. Eu tenho uma missão, e você só está roubando meu precioso tempo.

- Não, não faça isso! Espere! Não!

O Cavaleiro queima seu cosmos e se aproxima de Agapius, friamente, passo por passo, bem lentamente. Ao ex-cavaleiro só resta dar passo de costas, se afastando do poderoso cavaleiro de ouro.

- Pare! Só quero lhe dizer para que... mate Iolaus ao invés de trazê-lo para cá!

Daniele continuava se aproximando, enquanto seu braço direito brilhava com o cosmos.

- Ninguém vai saber da verdade, diga que ele morreu em combate. Vamos lá, não me mate! Você será recompensado por Hera!

O Cavaleiro de Câncer arregalou os olhos assustado com aquela revelação e parou a meio caminho de Agapius. Olhava-o atentamente.

- Então... o... o quê acha disso?

Daniele ergue o braço, em posição de ataque.

Vendo que não tinha alternativa, Agapius resolve lutar. Avança para cima de Daniele para acertar-lhe um soco.

Mas um Cavaleiro de Ouro é poderosíssimo: Daniele apenas segurou-lhe a mão, enquanto o olhava com fúria nos olhos. Agapius suava e tremia de medo.

De maneira fria, o Cavaleiro de Câncer acerta um soco no rosto de Agapius, que o faz mover o rosto violentamente para baixo.

Em seguida acerta-lhe um segundo tão poderoso quanto.

O terceiro soco afundou-lhe a face.

O quarto esmigalhou o orbital.

O quinto destruiu a mandíbula e vários dentes.

O sexto arrebentou-lhe o crânio e fez esguichar sangue e as entranhas, sujando toda a armadura do cavaleiro de Câncer.

Agapius, ainda vivo, gritava de dor e tentava dizer algo inteligível, cambaleante. Naquele momento, Daniele se preparava para o golpe final:

- **Acubens!**

O que restou da cabeça, um terço do peito e o braço direito de Agapius são decapitados e separados do corpo. Muito sangue é derramado, uma poça de sangue se aglomera.

Daniele vira de costas para a cena. Segue para o ponto de encontro marcado sem demonstrar sentimento algum por aquele cadáver.

- Eu já disse pra esperar, Cavaleiro de Câncer!

Daniele se vira quando escuta uma gargalhada.

A alguns centímetros de sua face estava uma cobra imensa, pronta para dar o bote.

- Mas que diab...

Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, a cobra entra em sua boca e desce por sua traquéia. Desesperado, Daniele se ajoelha tentando respirar.

- Imbecil, é o que acontece quando subestima e vira as costas para o inimigo.

Daniele sente pontadas em suas entranhas, e uma dor terrível. Mas a sua voz não sai.

O corpo de Agapius se regenera e volta ao normal. Um cosmos maligno o cobre e uma armadura o reveste. Era uma armadura esverdeada, com o formato de uma cobra.

- Sim, Daniele, eu me tornei um dos guerreiros de Hera. Sou agora Agapius, a Hydra de Lerna.

Daniele agora se contorce no chão. Sua pele fica roxa e segura a barriga, onde estava a cobra. O Cavaleiro de Câncer vomita, uma mistura de sangue e líquidos estomacais, mas o réptil intruso não sai.

- Não se preocupe, você não vai morrer. No entanto, a sua vida me pertence. Sendo, agora, o seu senhor eu ordeno que elimine Iolaus.

Daniele se ergue dos chãos, totalmente recuperado. Com um sorriso diabólico que lhe cobre toda a face e grandes olhos vermelhos, ele responde:

- Eu matarei Iolaus, senhor.


End file.
